With You I Belong
by Kero-Bijou
Summary: A special girl waits for a certain boy. 4 years passed. Will they b 2gether again? Now 2 ppl are after her. 1 an ancient spirit the other a jealous boy wut will happen when they get her? Will her true love come to save her? R&R Chapter 18 posted By Kero.
1. Broken Promises

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up charcters.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong~*~  
  
By: Kero-chan  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Promises...  
  
:Prologe:  
  
~At an airport bus station...~  
  
"Syaoran-kun will I ever see you again?" Sakura wept softly as she handed her Sakura bear to Syaoran.  
  
" Of course. I'll come back as soon as I'm done with my work in Hong Kong. Then I'll come back for you I promise." Syaoran said smiling as he made the promise.  
  
"Good I'll wait for you. Come back soon alright?" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok. Bye Sakura-chan!!" Syaoran said as the bus he was on started moving towards the airport.  
  
:End of Prologe:  
  
~4 years passed...~  
  
"Type...type...type...type..." went a keyboard. Sakura was 14 years old now. She still waited for Syaoran of course. She promised that she would wait for him always but being the most popular and friendliest girl at school besides Tomoyo-chan, she would often wonder if Syaoran was thinking about her.  
  
"Yo, Sakura what are you doing at the computer today?" Kero said.  
  
"Oh..Kero you startled me.. I'm typing an e-mail to Tomoyo right now..."Sakura said dreamily as she continued typing her thoughts to Tomoyo through the e-mail.  
  
"Oh is that all? I thought you were chatting with...what's his name?? O yeah the gaki!!", Kero said laughing as Sakura blushed a bright pink.  
  
"Kero don't be so mean...the gaki...I mean Syaoran-kun isn't online...besides he stopped e-mailing me a long time ago..I don't even know if he even wants to talk to me anymore..." Sakura said softly to Kero who was looking kind of sad that he mention his mistress' past lover.  
  
"Anyways Kero I'm quite fine I promised Syaoran-kun that I'd wait for him...he promised me" Sakura said trailing off.  
  
Bing  
  
"Oh Tomoyo is online! Yeah!! I get to talk to someone now!! Yeh!!" Sakura said gleefully.  
  
"Oh goody can you ask her if she can come over tommorrow? I wanna eat some baked goods ...." Kero said then flew off to watch some t.v.  
  
"Uh huh..." Sakura said with glazed eyes as she started typing out a message to Tomoyo.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: HI Tomoyo!!  
  
Kawaii_kitti: Hi there Sakura...You're online I see...  
  
Lilcherryblossom: hehehe nuthing else to do I finished all my homework when I got home.  
  
Kawaii_kitti: O good job Sakura... I see you haven't gotten a letter from Syaoran-kun yet..are you alrite?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Yes I'm fine...I know Syaoran-kun will return lolx I miss him everyday.  
  
Kawaii_kitti: ohohoho Sakura-chan you're full of energy today aren't you?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: lolx yep  
  
Kawaii_kitti: Well I need to get going mother needs some help with the cooking  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Alright then...sayonara!!  
  
Kawaii_kitti:Sayanara  
  
"Oh I wish you could stay and chat some more Tomoyo I feel some bored..." Sakura said with a little sadness.  
  
"SUPPER TIME Sakura-chan!!" Fujitaka shouted.  
  
"Oh boy yeh!!" Sakura jumped off her seat and started off to the kitchen. While going down a sign appeared on her chat line which she forgot to sign out off.  
  
"Wishful_Luver76" wants to talk to you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During supper Fujitaka felt a strange presence with Sakura it seemed like a sad aura.  
  
"Sakura-chan are you feeling alright? You look a little sad. You miss Syaoran-kun dont you?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"What? Oh I guess I do feel a little off the wall...but Daddy it's been 4 years...do you think he forgot about me...??He promised that he would come back. He promised..."Sakura said then started a small cry.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura-chan...I think he remembers his promise very well. No one would ever want to hurt you Sakura-chan you're so friendly and kind. Everyone loves you at school. No one treats you bad ...Please don't cry.."Fujitaka said trying to calm Sakura down.  
  
" I guess so Daddy...I miss Onichan and Yukito-san. I wish they didn't have to go to school so far..." Sakura said.  
  
" It's alright Sakura-chan Touya and Yukiyo-san always come back to Tomoeda during the holidays so don't fret ok. You'll soon see them soon enough." Fujitaka said.  
  
"You're right! Thanks Daddy!" Sakura said then excused herself from the dinner table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo, Sakura you have someone online who wishes to talk to you" Kero said pausing his video game to tell Sakura as he pointed to the computer screen.  
  
" Thanks for telling me Kero-chan...look I brought pudding for you" Sakura said bending down to place the pudding cup near Kero-chan.  
  
"Now who could be online?" Sakura thought to herself," Tomoyo can't be online because she's still helping her mother cooking supper..."  
  
"Wishful_Luver76" wants to talk to you  
  
"Wishful_Luver76? I don't know anyone of that name...well I'll ask and see who this person is." Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Hello  
  
Wishful_Luver76: Hi! I was wondering when you would answer to this.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Hoe!!! I was eating supper gomen !! I forgot to put an away message ...  
  
Wishful_Luver76: That's alright I just wanted to talk to you. You seem realli nice when I was reading your profile.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Oh that's how you found me ne?  
  
Wishful_luver76: Yes. There's some things I'd like to ask you though can I ask them to you?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Sure I'd luv to answer your questions  
  
Wishful_luver76: You promise that you'd answer all of them? No backing out?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: ummm sure...that shouldn't be hard.  
  
Wishful_luver76: When's your birthday?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Oh that's easy lolx it's on April 1st...  
  
Wishful_luver76: Okies next question...Do you like anyone like more then a friend?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Well yes there's this one person...but I can't realli tell you his name.  
  
Wishful_luver76: can you tell me his name?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: I...I can't tell you..  
  
Wishful_luver76: You have too...no backing out remember?  
  
Lilcherryblossom:...I remember...He's name is Li Syaoran..I love him very much.  
  
Wishful_luver76: oh...  
  
The questions went on of a while...  
  
Wishful_luver76: Does this Syaoran live in Tomoeda?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: How do you know that I live in Tomoeda?  
  
Wishful_luver76: Just because I've been watching you for a while Sakura- chan...I know a lot about you...  
  
Lilcherryblossom: You're scaring me I'm leaving...  
  
Wishful_luver76: Sakura-chan don't... Plz don't leave. I"m sorry I didn't mean to get to personal...I'll stop. I don't want to scare you off..  
  
Sakura looked at her screen..."I don't even know him though why am I talk to him...God..Syaoran I wish you were here..I wish anyone was here so they could help me... Maybe I should block him now..."  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Ok Just don't mention anything like this again.  
  
Wishful_luver76: I won't because I care too much about you to do that...I wouldn't want to hurt you like that Syaoran ...I won't do anything to hurt you....  
  
Sakura looked shocked who was this person...How could someone like this found her..know everything about her and Syaoran..? This just made Sakura want to cry ..So she continued to type a message..  
  
Lilcherryblossom: I need to know your name...so I can call you something...since you alreadi know my name...  
  
Wishful_luver76: Of course Sakura-chan Anything for you...My name is Josh and I know a lot about you more then you know about yourself probably.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: I g2g nowz...gomen I need to answer the door.  
  
Sakura lied about the answering door part because she wanted to get away from the computer quickly..real quickly.  
  
Wishful_luver76: Alright come back online tommorrow ok? U must promise.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: yes...yes..I will, sayonara.  
  
Sakura didn't want to do anything with this...this loser again...but she promised to come back online tommorrow. So being Sakura...she would keep her promise.  
  
Wishful_luver76: Oh and Sakura?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Yes?  
  
Wishful_luver76: Syaoran broke his promise to you a long time ago.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Wha...?  
  
Wishful_luver76: He did Sakura...I know...well talk to you later...  
  
Sakura signed off her chatline."Wha...Syaoran broke his promise....no that can't be....but Josh seems so evil...I don't know if I could ever trust him...He seems like he's stalking me or something..other wise how could he know?..."Sakura thought as she turned off the lights and said outloud to Kero: "Good night Kero-chan..."  
  
"Nighty night" Kero said as he flew to the drawer where he slept and snuggled into the Kleenex box bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next morning...  
  
"GAHHHh!!! I'm late!!! Kero-chan hurry!! HURRY!!!" Sakura woke up with a start jumping up and down with Kero flying about helping her find her school uniform.  
  
"Sakura...here..here!! I found the skirt!!" Kero said with difficulty with the skirt in his mouth.  
  
Sakura took the skirt then put it on. She turned to face Syaoran bear...  
  
"Good morning! Syaoran...I'll see you later..!!" Sakura greeted the bear.  
  
"Thanks Kero...gotta go!! See you later!!" Sakura said rushing out the house.  
  
"Have a good day at school Sakura don't feel too sad!!" Fujitaka said crying out after his 14 year old daughter.  
  
At school...  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan!! You made it on time after all!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yes and I'm very glad too...But...I need to tell you something at lunch time ok? Meet me by the Cherry blossom tree." Sakura said deciding that Tomoyo was the best person to tell about Josh and the conversation he and Sakura had yesterday night as well as him knowing that Syaoran had broken his promise.  
  
"Sure Sakura-chan..see you later then!!" Tomoyo said running toward the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Author: Sho sho sho? do you think it's any good? Isn't it a weird plot? It's cuz it sorta happened to me..kkekeke wellz please review okies?? I wanna know what you people think...No flames plz!!! 


	2. Memories of the Past Reveal

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up charcters.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong~*~  
  
By: Kero-chan  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20  
  
Review of last chapter:  
  
Sakura and Syaoran left each other four years ago. Syaoran hopes to come back to Japan so he makes a promise with Sakura that he would one day return to her. Meanwhile our heroine seems to have a strange stalker who knows too much about her. This guy is named: Josh.... we left Sakura-chan off at school where she is about to go to classes....  
  
Chapter 2: Memories of the Past Reveal...  
  
After seeing Tomoyo leave, Sakura gave a deep sigh and started off to the Tomoeda Junior High School. Many people came to say "hi" to her and she in return would smile back all cheerful outside but however...she felt trapped at school and at home now because of Josh...He made her life all upside down now...  
  
"RING RING RING"  
  
"Hoe!!!! The School bell I gotta get to math class!!!" Sakura jumped and ran all the way to her class.  
  
"Good morning class. I'm glad to see your bright and shining faces! Are you ready for the quizes I'm about to give back to you? Most of you did very well! I'm glad you're all making progress!" Mr. Wong the math teacher said.  
  
"groan... Math...hate math....baka...math....groan" Sakura-chan mumbled so no one could hear especially Mr. Wong. But unforunataly the class "hottie" heard poor Sakura.  
  
"Hey I bet you didn't do bad...I helped you out remember?" Matt said. Matt was the school's refined "hottie". He was great with sports, school and he could get almost anything he wanted ...almost everything.... Matt was really attractive...all the girls would all crowd around him just to talk or well try to go out with him. But the one thing Matt always wanted...was the girl with auburn hair and bright cyrstal emerald eyes who was sitting next to him...His "angel". But she was always to busy for a guy. Matt heard rumours that his "angel" had a far away lover. That left her here to wait for him. Matt was heart broken when he heard this...everytime he would see her his heart would jump and he would always ...ALWAYS try to get her to notice him...but with no a due... nothing worked....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Matt's Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura age: 12  
  
Sakura:*sniff sniff* come back... You didn't forget about me did you?...You promised..that you would come...please...come back...  
  
Sakura was sitting on the swings at King Penguin park holding her beloved Syaoran bear.  
  
Matt age: 12  
  
Matt: Hi there, You look like an angel..*blush* did I say that?  
  
Sakura: *giggle*  
  
Matt: Why are you sad? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone...  
  
Sakura: I'm waiting for someone. Demo...but he never came back...But i'm still waiting here for him  
  
Matt: Him? Who's this him?  
  
Sakura: My number one ...  
  
Matt: Oh...Why don't I walk you home...? Then your family won't worry about you..  
  
Matt thought to himself...."Wow she's so pretty I should ask her for her name....maybe I can be her boyfriend...she can't say no to me...I'm MATT of course I can have anything I want..and I want her..."  
  
Sakura: thank you...Oh what is your name? I forgot to ask...I've never seen you hear before...  
  
Matt: Pleased to meet you Sakura. My name is Matt and I live on the house near the hill.  
  
"The house near the hill....I sensed evil from there before when I was catching Clow cards before...I ...maybe I should stay away from this creep I .....I better answer him quick..or he'll think I'm out of it or something.." Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Matt: Well anyways let's go you can come ride in my car ok? My dad can drive you home.  
  
Sakura: No thank you I can get home myself thank you for the offer though, Good bye.  
  
Matt: Ok then...goodbye.  
  
" I can't believe she turned me down...but no matter...I'll wait and see...If her number one returns I'll make sure he doesn't have Sakura...I'll find a way to get close to her without her knowing..." Matt smiled wickedly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*End Matt's Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt nodded silently remember his promise that he would get to Sakura without her knowing..."Hehehehe My plan is going accordingly...she doesn't suspect that whenever I come over to help her study that I'm sorta getting close to her! Score!!"  
  
"Sakura...what did you get on you quiz?" Matt asked.  
  
"....errrr...I got ...I got a 57%!!! Aiya I bombed...."Sakura said then placed her head on her desk face down.  
  
"Oh my poor Sakura-chan...I'll help you out...there's always the re-test rememeber...Now smile please..."Matt said gently trying to coax Sakura to smile.  
  
"yeh I guess you're right I'll get studying right away!...Oh you ..you got a 100% right? You can come over to my house and help me study right? My Dad's working in an exhibit so he'll be late tonight..Can you come over today?" Sakura asked hoping that this was the only way so she could forget about "Josh".  
  
"Sure..I'll come over." Matt said... then thinking to himself..This is the perfect chance...I can finnally spring my question to Sakura...Maybe she'll say yes....Oh please Oh please Oh please!!  
  
"RING RING RING"  
  
"Ok then I'll meet you at my house after school how about?" Sakura said getting up from her desk then walking out the door to lunch and remembering her meeting with Tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Lunch Time~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!! I thought you might've gotten lost or that you've forgotten about our small lunch- date!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo! Gomen I was running a bit late from math class...I kind of bombed that last quiz I had with Mr. Wong...errr...It's ok!! please don't give me that "you should've studied look" I did study I mean...I would've except that I was busy...Tomoyo listen to this..." Sakura said trying to get Tomoyo to forgive her for not studying for the math quiz.  
  
"Well Sakura-chan I forgive you this time...What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well it started after supper when you got offline yesterday..."Sakura started....  
  
~*~*~*~*~* A Few Minutes Later~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Oh my ...Sakura you should block him ...you don't even know him...I know that you hate breaking promises but this is one you shouldn't keep at all...Block him right away...please Sakura-chan..."Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
" Oh ok Tomoyo...I trust your judgement. Oh but I can't block him today...I don't think I have a chance today...Matt is coming over to help me study for that math retest." Sakura said..." Sighz I wish I didn't invite him over I keep forgetting that I sense evil of some sort coming from him...but I really don't have a choice because Mr.Wong partnered us up as study buddies...I wish I was in your math class Tomoyo but....of course I'm not smart enough to get into the Honours class."  
  
"Oh it's ok Sakura-chan. He won't do anything to you. He's been to your house more then 5 times and he hasn't done anything to you...Don't worry yourself too much...You should watch out for this "Josh" guy more then Matt.."Tomoyo said in an effort to comfort Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out in the distance was Matt looking upon Sakura and Tomoyo. He was eating his lunch with one of his best friends, Conner. Matt sighed then turned his back on the cherry blossom tree with Sakura and Tomoyo under it's leaves.  
  
"Hey Matt! Why aren't you eating your lunch instead of looking at Sakura- chan all the time...you're lucky to even have class with her!!" Conner said. Conner was Matt's best friend. He knew the crush that his friend had on Sakura-chan. He had to admit that he like her too but still he couldn't find what his feelings were towards Sakura...He shook his head then began to continue talking to Matt.  
  
"Yeh I guess I'll eat lunch ...I'll see her later anyways ...she bombed that last quiz that Mr. Wong gave us." Matt said.  
  
" Oh your going over to her house? Oh...."Conner said with a little bit of disapointment. He was planing to see if he could talk to Sakura-chan later if they could stop by for some cake. But it seemed like his plans were just cancelled.  
  
"What's wrong Conner? Did you eat a bug? You should watch what you're eating...you never know when you'll eat a bug..." Matt joked.  
  
"Hey not funny and I didn't eat a bug, I just thought of something disapointing that's all." Conner said in defense.  
  
"Ok man chill out I was just kidding too. No need to get all defensive on me...Anyways..did you find any new information about Sakura's number one?" Matt said  
  
"Yeh I got some info...And it better be worth a lot more then 2000 yen...I gotta finish the last payment on the fridge that I broke last week." Conner said.  
  
" Ok no problem..Money is never a problem with me anyways..so spill the beans!!" Matt said.  
  
" Kay...This number one of Sakura-chan ...he's one rich dude...this Syaoran...more richer then you. And he's living in Hong Kong...but he made some plans to come here in Tomoeda!!! I don't know why though...I don't understand...I thought he would've forgotten Sakura-chan by now...O wellz Matt ...if you want to get to Sakura-chan you better get to her soon!" Conner warned Matt. As well as lieing to him about the information that Syaoran was coming to Tomoeda but meanwhile...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the airport~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young man 14 years old...dark brown hair and amber-red eyes with a muscular built tone walked out of an airport. His face was no longer a dark glare but a glad face  
  
"I'm finally done with all my work in Hong Kong... Now to meet up with my promise that I made so long ago. My angel...my cherry blossom...my Sakura I'll never leave you here to wait for me again.!" the young man said. At the exact same time Sakura was thinking about her number one and how they confessed to each other that they loved each other  
  
~*~*~*~*Young Man and Sakura's flash back~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ages: 10  
  
Syaoran:I...  
  
Syaoran:I...  
  
Syaoran:Love...you.  
  
Sakura:...Wha...  
  
Syaoran:The one I love most...is you.  
  
Syaoran:That's all I wanted to say.  
  
Sakura thought this news was shocking..."...Syaoran-kun...How...do I feel about him ,I like him as a friend? Yes.But is that all? No...No, but Syaoran-kun's returning to Hong Kong....Going far away. far away...Will I ever see him again?  
  
~*~*~At Sakura's house...night-time~*~*~  
  
Kero:Wah!  
  
Kero:Well you're sure back in a hurry.  
  
Kero:Why'd ya get out the sewing box?  
  
Kero:You gonna make some clothes or something?  
  
Sakura:No, something else.  
  
Kero:What?  
  
Sakura thought to herself,"I know now...How I feel about Syaoran-kun....So I have to make this before he leaves.  
  
~*~*~*~Hours Later*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura:All done...!  
  
Kero:What's up!?  
  
Kero:You're done!?  
  
Sakura:...Yeah!  
  
~*~*~*~Next Morning At Airport Bus Station~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran:I didn't...Receive an answer...but...  
  
Sakura:Syaoran-kun!!  
  
Syaoran:..Sakura!?  
  
Sakura:I...!  
  
Sakrua:Understand my feelings...!  
  
Sakura:...The one I love most  
  
Sakura:Is you, Syaoran-kun!  
  
Syaoran:...Thank you.  
  
Syaoran:Can I name this bear, 'Sakura?'  
  
Sakura:And I can name the one you gave me 'Syaoran?'  
  
Syaoran:Yes.  
  
Syaoran:I'll come back!  
  
Sakura:When?  
  
Syaoran:When I'm done with what I have to do in Hong Kong!  
  
Sakura:When's that!?  
  
Syaoran:It'll take time. Will you wait for me?  
  
Sakura:...Yes! I will wait forever because you're the one I love most.  
  
~*~*~*~End Young Man and Sakura's Flash back~*~*~*~*~  
  
In fact this young man was Sakura's number one...Syaoran...  
  
"Wei can you take me to my apartment? I'll surprise Tomoyo first before I make an entrance to Sakura." Syaoran said to Wei.  
  
"Yes of course sir...We'll give Sakura-san a wonderful surprise."Wei said agreeing to Syaoran's idea.  
  
"Alright then...later Sakura...I'll see you later..." Syaoran said as he went into the car and looked at passing cherry blossom trees.  
  
" I'm glad I decided to come back to Japan...but I'm going to be living so far away from Sakura still...But I don't want to return to her just yet...I'll wait....until valentine's day or some major holiday to give her a huge surprise...I can't wait to see the look on her face!!" Syaoran said to himself...  
  
~*~*~*~At School~*~*~*~  
  
"Sigh I can't believe I was so young to fall for that....I don't think I could trust any guy again...the only person I truly loved was Syaoran- kun...I wish he was back I wish I could be with him...But no I'm stuck here! Waiting..."Sakura...wept quietly as Tomoyo remember that today was the day Syaoran-kun had indeed left Sakura...  
  
"You shouldn't worry Sakura-chan....Cheer up...I'm sure Syaoran-kun is coming back....just try not to remember today...try not to think about it at all...."  
  
"Alright Tomoyo..."Sakura said ...she stopped her tears the smiled to her friend.  
  
"Where are you Syaoran...Sakura needs you" Tomoyo thought outloud to herself....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author: Heheheh sho what do you think? I hope I didn't rush Syaoran in too fast but it's part of a plot...I need him in the story...oopies did I say that?? O and..err I didn't mean to include Wei... cuz he's only in the anime...but that's ok I guess isn't it? I hope that flash-back thing didn't bore u guys....I'm so out of ideas!! E-mail me okies?? I need help!! need new Ideas!! my brain is tired... kawaii_kero20@hotmail.com Hehehe..well please review okies? Thankies!!! Oh and a special thank you for my first reviewers!! 


	3. Getting Too Personal

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up charcters.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong~*~  
  
By: Kero-chan  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20  
  
Review of last chapter: Last time we left Sakura off with Tomoyo. She confided to her about Josh and mainly trailed off to her last memories with Syaoran...mean while...Matt a fellow student of Sakura has some plans to get Sakura to go out with him...or some thing like that...ehehehe...i'm clueless and baka...well in any case...Syaoran does come back...but to what extent? Has Sakura really given up on Syaoran...well we'll see won't we? heheh okies on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Too Personal.  
  
"Sakura...you've been awful quite...are you alright? You gotten so quite after you remembered about Syaoran-kun..."Tomoyo said. She wanted her best friend to be happy it pained her so much to think that her happy, cheerful Sakura-chan was all bundled into a package with sadness for her number one.  
  
"Syaoran-kun will return...he will someday...he promised me ...I know...oh...what's this...tears? Why ...why am I crying over such a little thing..."Sakura said plainly. She knew in her heart that Syaoran-kun will come back...then she stopped crying because she knew how much it hurt Tomoyo to see her sad..  
  
"Tomoyo...gomen...gomen for crying..(gomen=sorry) I won't cry anymore for Syaoran-kun on this day..I won't...I know he'll come back right?" Sakura said with the most happiest smile she could muster...but inside she was still crying.  
  
"Alright then....as long as you're ok..."Tomoyo said her voice trailing off.  
  
RiNg!!!  
  
"HOe!!! School!! Not ready....grr..well come on Tomoyo let's go we have the last two classes together!!"Sakura said quickly gobbled up the rest of her lunch then left with Tomoyo who was laughing at how funny Sakura looked when she gobbled the rest of her lunch...  
  
"Darn...wish I brought my cam-corder...that shot would've been so kawai on Sakura!!"Tomoyo said in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Last Two Classes went by...*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sayonara Sakura-chan! be careful while walking home!!!" Tomoyo said to Sakura as she left the school.  
  
" Don't worry I'll be careful! Aren't I always?!!" Sakura shouted to her friend as she waved to he rfriend going inside a black limo with four female body guards.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo and her four body guards left in the limo Sakura started to leave the school but only to be stopped by Matt and Conner.  
  
"Hey Sakura!! Matte!!(Wait) You didn't forget that we got a math study period together at your house!!?" Matt said.  
  
"HOOOEEE!!! I completely forgot!!! Gomen...err Why don't we go now? Are you coming too Conner?" Sakura said in complete forgetfulness.  
  
"Conner has homework to do.DON'T you CONNER?" MAtt said strickly to Conner saying it in a way to let him know that he wanted to be with Sakura alone. Sakura however was just puzzled with bewilderment.  
  
"Oh...yeh that's right I have homework to finish... sorry Sakura maybe some other time?" Conner said... he really wanted to come. He thought that Sakura was really nice and thought that this was a once in a life time offer to be with her even if Matt was there.  
  
"Oh...alright then. We what are we waiting for Matt? We gotta cram for that math restest!!" Sakura said then said walking towards her home.  
  
"Right...wait for me Sakura!!"Matt said calling out to Sakura... he stopped then glanced back at Conner and gave him a glare for wanting to come.  
  
"Sheesh...touchy touchy..." Conner said to himself once Matt was out of earshot." I wish I was the one going to Sakura's house...that would be a dream come true..." Sighing he then turned around from the school and he started walking back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~During Study Period at Sakura's house~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...7x + 9 = 18....what is x?" Matt said again for Sakura admiring her while she was concentrating.  
  
"....hoooeee!!! This is sooo hard...what am I going to do...ok ok calm down Sakura...let's see take the 9 and subtract it from the 18....umm okies...then that would mean that 7x = 9....ok then...ummm take the 7 and divided it by 9....then would leave....x to equal....wha??? 1.2857142??? Did I do this right Matt?" Sakura said in confusion with this simple math problem...  
  
"Hmm so beautiful....err o yeh Sakura you did it correctly!! All you have to donow is round the number very good..."Matt said blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Did I just say that outlout...oh my god....I hope Sakura didn't hear me.." Matt thought to himself.  
  
But of course being Sakura she was too naiive to realize what Matt had said.  
  
~*~*~*~ Two hours passed~*~*~*~  
  
"Well thanks for all the help Matt I really owe you one if I pass this retest!!" Sakura said with a relief.  
  
"No problem Sakura-chan. It was a pleasure helping you study again. And sure you can owe me one later with something..."Matt said then thinking to himself," Now is the perfect time to ask Sakura out....she can't really refuse cause she owes me...but then if I go out with her then I might never get a chance to....oh...I'll leave it be for now I guess."  
  
"Well I hope ou get home safetly!!! Sayonara Matt." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh ...thank god he left....he kept staring at me the whole time I was studying..."Sakura said outloud as soon Matt was out of earshot.  
  
No doubt our little Sakura is no longer that naiive....which is a really good thing don't you all think? Anyways...as soon as Matt left Sakura went of course...online...she wanted to keep her promise to Tomoyo to block "Josh" immeditlly.  
  
"Welcome lilcherryblossom" Said the usual internet voice as soon as she logged in.  
  
"Yeh yeh...baka computer...I need to hurry and block....."Sakura was cut off when the chat line opened up and "Wishful_luver76" came and started talking to her.  
  
"What am I going to do?? I should block him now...but he might know then..i dunno I'll be casual ....then...yeh...I won't talk to him that much right." Sakura said smiling to herself with a plan in action,  
  
Wishful_luver76: Hello  
  
Lilcherryblossom: umm hi  
  
Wishful_luver76: I'm glad you came online.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Oh...okies then  
  
Wishful_luver76: What took you so long? Matt helping you study?  
  
Sakura gasped..."how...how ...how did he know? Matt just left....how...would Josh know about the study period?"  
  
Wishful_luver76: Sakura? Answer me...Matt was helping you study wasn't he?  
  
Lilcherryblossom:...y..y...yes..he was  
  
Wishful_luver76: What's wrong Sakura...you cold? Why are you studdering?  
  
Lilcherryblossom:...it's nuthing...I'll be fine.  
  
Wishful_luver76: Are you sure? I can come over to your house you know...I can help you warm up...you get my drift?  
  
Lilcherryblossom:....Josh..that's alright realli it's ok...I'll just turn on the heater.  
  
Wishful_luver76: Alright then....I should warn you though. Stay away from Matt...you don't deserve him. You deserve someone who cares and appericiates you...someone like ME  
  
Lilcherryblossom:...I don't understand what you're talking about...I..I don't wanna talk about Matt anymore...the only person I want to be with is...is my number ONE!  
  
Lilcherryblossom: and you're NOT him!!!!  
  
Wishful_luver76: oh... :( you don't think I'm good enough Sakura? NOT the right type?  
  
Lilcherryblossom: I...oh...I don't mean it...*sigh* I'm just stressed...I guess.  
  
Wishful_luver76: Of course you are..Matt was bad enough wasn't he? He was staring at you the whole time during the studying wasn't he...?  
  
Lilcherryblossom:....how...how did you know?  
  
Wishful_luver76: As I said before I know a lot more about you then you'd ever know.  
  
Wishful_luver76: But that's not all ...isn't it? Sakura...you're number one left you today didn't he? oh it's ok Sakura...I know...I know  
  
Sakura looked away from her screen she turned her head to face "Syaoran" her stuffed bear that Syaoran-kun left her. She stood up and took Syaoran. She held it tightly and hugged it like there was no tommorrow...then took the bear with her to the computer.  
  
Lilcherryblossom: There's no way that he's forgotton about me. There's no way! He promised me he'd come back and he will...  
  
Wishful_luver76: Alright then Sakura. If you wish to think like that but in time you'll learn that I'm more of the perfect person for you to be with.  
  
"Wishful_luver76 signed out"  
  
Sakura blinked..."What..?? Who is he?? How can he know so much about me..when I don't even know who he is..?"  
  
Sakura looked at her block button and then at Wishful_luver76's name...  
  
"I should block him...I know I should. I promised Tomoyo...but I want to know more about how he knows me...I'm curious to know" Sakura said to herself.  
  
"What are you talking to yourself for?" Kero said  
  
"hmm Kero-chan..oh nothing...Just wondering that's all...well goodnight Kero...tommorrow's another day!" Sakura said to Kero  
  
"Hmmm right mistress." Kero said then looking down at the Syaoran bear Sakura was holding. He then remembered that today was the day Syaoran-kun had left her. He looked sad He wished that his mistress was happy again. Then after done with his thinking he flew towards his kleenex box bed and went to sleep.  
  
Sakura however went out to her porch *Does she have one...?? Oh wellz we'll say that she does...* She's still holding the Syaoran bear then wishes out to a falling star...  
  
"Please bring back my Syaoran...I miss him so much!!" Sakura says wishing to the star.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Syaoran's Apartment~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura....I'm here. I'm going to come for you soon...Please wait just a little longer..." Syaoran says to his Sakura bear. The pink bear with the wings made by his precious Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~Unknown Figure's Room~*~*~*~  
  
"I may not be Sakura's number one...But...she'll come to love me...I know she will.."...  
  
Author speaking: Omg...please don't hurt me...I don't mean to do this...I'm in a cliffhanger...sorta...help me...!!! please don't hate me for ending the story like this..!!! Gomen for making it so short!! I don't mean it!! Wahhh no hitting me..!!! Plz review now!! okies? okies? thank you..thank you!! oh....no flames...plz...you want to be mean to the story then ...ummm be mean in ur head?? ... I dunno...err I'll start writing 4th chp soon!!! Ja mata minasan!!!! And Arigato Minasan for the reviews!!! 


	4. My Heart Speaks to You

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up characters and the poem I used in this chapter was written by my one and only little cuzin…wellz not that little she's onli one month younger then me….anyways the poem is HERS dunt take okies???!! Or I'll beat u ups cuz this was her wonderful poem to her boyfriend!!! LUV YOU DIANA!!!  
  
~*~ With You I Belong~*~  
  
By: Kero-chan  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20  
  
Review of last chapter: Alrighty then...the review...ummmz do you people realli need a review of the last chapter? Wellz might as well just in case! Okies...here we goez last chapter was about Sakura going home studying her math problems with Matt...which most of you probably hate by now… I thinks...rite?? ^-^ hehehe ^-^ After Matt left Sakura's house, Sakura went online and found that "Josh" was waiting for her. He knows about Matt and he wants Sakura either way…now let's get one with the story how bout's?  
  
Chapter 4: My Heart Speaks To You  
  
Sakura looked out at the sky wishing that her Syaoran-kun were back holding her in his arms wishing that he would never let her go. Sighing she went back inside her house and went to sleep. Mean while…  
  
~*~*~*~*~Tomoyo's House~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Wha…what's going on?? Why on earth is someone phoning me at this hour? Doesn't anyone go to sleep?" Tomoyo said to herself as she got out of her huge king-size bed and walked towards where she kept her phone.  
  
"I wonder who would be calling…It better not be baka Matt asking for pictures of Sakura-chan …I told him more then once that my answer is NO" Tomoyo said to herself the calmed herself down before answering the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Tomoyo said at first.  
  
Soft breathing on the other line  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" Tomoyo said acting a little scared that this person wasn't answering her.  
  
Continued soft breathing  
  
"If no one if going to talk in 3 seconds I'm going to hang UP!!" Tomoyo said warningly to the mysterious caller.  
  
"One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"…Thre…"  
  
"…Don't…hang…up…yet…Tomoyo-chan…" The mysterious voice answered her finally.  
  
Tomoyo jumped with shock that someone answered her now.  
  
"Who is this and what do you want with me?" Tomoyo said in defense, turning around to make sure no one was spying on her. She was very jumpy at this point and wish that Eriol-kun was back from his trip to visit Kaho.  
  
"God…Eriol where are you… This person is really creeping me out…Where are you?" Tomoyo said to herself not letting the caller hear her.  
  
"Tomoyo…I know you're there. You don't know who I am but… Sakura belongs to ME!! NOT SYAORAN-KUN NOT ANYBODY BUT ME YOU HEAR ME??" The mysterious caller shouted.  
  
"Tell that to her number one. I don't care how you do it just tell him. BECAUSE SHE'S MINE NO MATTER WHAT!" The caller said again in a more angry tone.  
  
"….gasp…I…I….I won't tell Syaoran-kun that. Sakura and him are a perfect couple no one can break their love NO ONE NOT even YOU!" Tomoyo screamed at the phone then hanged up quickly before the caller could say any more.  
  
"Sakura…Sakura…you didn't block that baka Josh did you… I should've made sure that you did. I should've known. With the information that she gave me of course this Josh knows me…if he knows Syaoran-kun…god I wish you were here Eriol…I really need your help." Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
Then getting out her cellphone she dialed up Sakura. She didn't want to use her other phone because she pulled the wire out of it that was connecting the phone.  
  
RING RING  
  
~*~*~*~*Sakura's House~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hoe…who's phoning at this hour?" Sakura said still holding Syaoran bear to her chest. She didn't want to let it go.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura said to the phone.  
  
"Sakura, did you or didn't you block Josh?" Tomoyo said quickly into the phone.  
  
"Josh…? No I didn't…why Tomoyo you seem so jumpy…what's going on?" Sakura said worriedly as she heard her best friend sound like she was breaking down.  
  
" Someone phone me just now…and I think I could be Josh…There's no way he would know that's my phone number unless he knows everything about you." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"I'll…I'll block him now alright Tomoyo?" Sakura said trying to please her best friend but deep in her heart she didn't want to. She wanted to learn more about Josh only to figure out how he knew so much about her. But hearing Tomoyo on the phone worried her more then finding out how "Josh" knew so much about her. She went into her room, and turned on her computer. Logging in she dismissed all her e-mails. (meaning she didn't bother reading them.) and went onto her chat line buddies list:  
  
Kawaii_kitty  
  
Wishful_luver76  
  
Clow_Jr  
  
XlilaznswtyX  
  
~Mez~  
  
Joyful_me  
  
….  
  
….  
  
….  
  
The list kept going…(god…don't those names sound weird? I just can't think right now…well onto the story) Sakura found Josh's name and went to the delete button.  
  
"Sigh… there I deleted him…now to block him. You hearing this Tomoyo?" Sakura said to her best friend who was still hanging onto her every word making sure Sakura would block him permanently.  
  
" I'm still here…go on Sakura you can do it. I know that you can block him." Tomoyo said pushing her to block him.  
  
And with a click of the button Wishfull_luver76 was blocked.  
  
"There Tomyo I did it I deleted him and I blocked him. Ok no more about him anymore right Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's right Sakura. Now we should get to sleep we have school tomorrow." Tomoyo said then after saying their good-byes they hanged up on each other and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~Mysterious Figure's house~*~*~  
  
"So…Tomoyo-chan finally caught on? Well we can have her inturding on my plan to getting Sakura. There isn't a way some non-magical girl can get into the way. Now…If only I can get Sakura to trust me again…I'll just have to create another name. One she won't recognize…hehehehe( It's suppose to be an evil laugh but I dunno how to make it sound evil…maybe a : MUHA AHAHA?)  
  
~*~*~Syaoran-kun's house~*~*~  
  
"Good thing I still have Tomoyo's e-mail. I haven't used a computer forever…God…where's the "T" button…? Oh there it is…how baka can I be?" Syaoran said to himself as he struggled to get something written down in a journal.  
  
It was nearing midnight before Syaoran finished what he was writing in his journal.  
  
1.1 My Heart Speaks To You, My dearest Sakura…  
  
{By: Diana Lai} (No body laugh dis my baby cousin's poem…I think it's the sweetest thing eva)  
  
As I look into the deep night sky,  
  
Sitting under a tall tree,  
  
I see two stars shining nearby.  
  
They remind me of u and me.  
  
Hand in hand,  
  
Arm around arm,  
  
I love you so much,  
  
All I need is your gentle touch.  
  
Ever since the first day,  
  
I laid my eyes on you,  
  
I could tell,  
  
That you were the one,  
  
For me to hold onto.  
  
Three simple words escape my mouth,  
  
They are for you, ever so true.  
  
I have never been so happy,  
  
before I have found you.  
  
You are the one for me.  
  
The one that I've always dreamed of,  
  
When I sit by the sea,  
  
and think about true love.  
  
When I close my eyes,  
  
You are the one I see.  
  
When I hold u close by,  
  
You are the only one I need.  
  
With you here,  
  
Breathing every breath with me.  
  
You are the only one to my heart,  
  
With that golden key.  
  
"I Love You",  
  
With All my heart and Soul.  
  
These three simple words,  
  
That warms up the cold.  
  
I will not let a single thing,  
  
Get in our way.  
  
I will not let this be some fling,  
  
and I will love you more and more everyday.  
  
There are some things about you.  
  
That make me go crazy.  
  
There are some things that you do.  
  
To make me love you so deeply true.  
  
I don't care what you do.  
  
I don't care about your past.  
  
All I care about is YOU  
  
And that you won't treat me like trash.  
  
As each day passes by,  
  
You've proven yourself to me.  
  
Until the day that I die,  
  
You have set me free.  
  
Before I have found you,  
  
I felt so cold and hated.  
  
Before I felt this love so true,  
  
I had taken in all the harshness inflicted upon me.  
  
And I did not debated.  
  
Then I have found you.  
  
You taught me to trust.  
  
You taught me to believe.  
  
And most important of all,  
  
You taught me true love.  
  
As each day passes by,  
  
I Love You more and more.  
  
As the clocks fly,  
  
I will love u forever more.  
  
  
  
And with that Syaoran-kun closed the small black book and went to sleep.  
  
~fin For now~  
  
Author's note: SO? Wut'd ya'll think? I thought that was the lamest chp I musta written…As usual. R&R and no flames plz!!! thanx 


	5. A Father's Love

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up characters.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong ~*~  
  
By: Kero-chan  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 this time for the review of the story I'm letting one of my characters from my story to review…take it away…….Sakura-chan!! Hopefully I'll be able to get 20 reviews for the next chapter? Oh and gomen nasi I was suppose to post this up last week but I was really busy with mid-terms and projects! Oh and one more thing… Suppi-chan wanted to change our pen name…it's now: Nyaoka-Kero  
  
Review of last chapter:  
  
Sakura-chan: Hi everyone…I'm soberly depressed! Syaoran isn't here…valintines is coming up…and freaky stalker boy is …well still stalking me! …I can't review under pressure…please…Tomoyo…you review!  
  
Tomoyo-chan: Mm (pats Sakura-chan on the back) Well the last chapter was basically about that "freaky" stalker and how he rudely phoned me in the middle of the night telling me to not warn Sakura about him and stuff…that DOH'HOU!! (…@.@ It means ass-hole…@.@) Well anyway…oh yeh!! Syaoran-kun is coming back to Tomoeda really soon…he e-mailed me this wonderful poem to my Sakura-chan  
  
Sakura-chan: REALLY?  
  
Tomoyo: Yeh…  
  
Sakura-chan: Can I read it?  
  
Tomoyo: umm you can't now Sakura…I'm...I'm ahh…reviewing the last chapter of the story.  
  
Sakura-chan: Screw the story give me the poem!  
  
Tomoyo-chan: ahh ahh I can't…Sakura..umm bye!!!!!!!!!! (Runs out the review room)  
  
Sakura-chan: WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! (runs after Tomoyo-chan.)  
  
Author:…And there goes Tomoyo and her faithful friend out the building!!! (sweat drops –.–' )  
  
Chapter 5: A Father's Love  
  
~*~ Morning in the Kinomoto House ~*~  
  
"…ZzZzzZZzz" slept Sakura, she was sleeping sound asleep dreaming of Syaoran wishing that he was there with her. Dreaming that he was to stay in Tomoeda forever. But her beautiful dreams turned to cold dark nightmares. Each wonderful dream and thought of Syaoran turned to dark, cruel horrible image of a dark and menacing figure turning around chasing after Sakura.  
  
"What do you want with me?! Leave me alone!!!" Sakura screamed in her dream. The figure just smiled wickedly and laughed menacingly and just continued to chase Sakura.  
  
Panting she turned a corner and found she had no where to run. She turned around to see if the figure had caught up to her. Maybe she could use her cards to defeat this creature…or person maybe. Thinking quickly she took out her key and recited the incantation. The key she was wearing around her neck, was a long slender pink wand and at the top was a circle…(kinda like one of those bubble wands u blow into) in the middle of the circle was a star. A bright yellow star which shone and broke much of the darkness surrounding her. On each side of the wand's circle were two pairs of wings. Small delicate white wings that perched on the sides of the circle. Sakura took out her cards, she smiled thanking Kami-sama (God) that she had remembered to bring her cards. The cards started to glimmer and shine and hovered around their mistress.  
  
Sensing she was in danger Sakura turned around the dark figure was behind her!  
  
"Who are you! And what do you want from me?! Answer me!" Sakura said shouting at the top of her lungs trying to get an answer from the person in the dark cloak.  
  
"…Nothing much…cards mistress. Just your power…and of course you're hand in marriage. That's not too much to ask is it? Sakura-chan?" The figure finally spoke.  
  
Sakura looking disgusted regret the questions she had ask. This low life creature wanted her hand in marriage…"Eww this guy is such a creep, I don't understand how he could've found me! There is no way I'm letting him get my cards as well as my hand in marriage! The only one for me is Syaoran!", Sakura thought to her self.  
  
"…I know what you are thinking cards mistress! You think so loudly in your dreams its not hard to know." The mysterious figure smirked.  
  
Sakura looked for a way out…unfortunately there wasn't. She couldn't do much but hope. Then suddenly a bright light came out from behind the figure.  
  
"Get out! Get out of my daughter's dreams!" Said a fierce voice. It was Fujitaka, he had come home a little early from his research dig and found Sakura asleep in her room. When he saw her asleep he noticed with the powers that Eriol had given him that Sakura was troubled and saw that she was surrounded by a small mist of black.  
  
"Daddy!" Sakura screamed and saw that her father was breaking the darkness much more then what the little wand Sakura could muster was now shining bright like the sun.  
  
"Clow Reed…leave this place immeditally! You are not welcome here. You're daughter is mine to have! No one can take her!…But leave if you must…take her this time…But be warned! I will BE BACK!!!!!!" the figure said then as sudden as he came he disappeared. And old dreams began to fill Sakura's mind again.  
  
Smiling at his daughter, Fujitaka left Sakura's dreams and said gently," I won't let anyone hurt you. Be careful next time in your dreams. He might come back like he said." After saying those words Sakura hugged her "dream father" and saw him disappear. But before going back to her normal dreams she thought to herself was this a precognitive dream?…It could be…then sighing she went back to dreams about Syaoran.  
  
Fujitaka woke up next to Sakura. Smiling at his daughter he nodded and got up to leave her room.  
  
Kero opened his drawer and saw Fujitaka.  
  
"Sir… has Mistress been having bad dream?" Kero said plainly confused at why Fujitaka was in the room.  
  
" It's all alright Kero. Go back to sleep. And please call me Fujitaka. There isn't a need to call me "sir". Mr. Kintomoto said to Kero.  
  
"…Alright…yawn I'll go back to sleep then" Kero yawned again and closed his drawer.  
  
~*~ Morning ~*~  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY…I'm late!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Kero woke up with a start. Looking at his Mistress he sighed…she would never change.  
  
"Hurry Kero…skirt! Skirt!!! Where is that Skirt!!??" Sakura shouted.  
  
"wright heear…Mistress!!" Kero mumbled holding the skirt in his mouth while Sakura quickly thanked him and ran down the stairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"Wuick! Wuick! (Not a spelling error, "Quick! Quick!") Pass..the jucie!!" Sakura warfed down her breakfast and ran out the door saying thanks to her dad.  
  
Fujiataka smiled and laughed to see his daughter skate her way to school.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's Apartment ~*~  
  
"Wei….Oh my gosh..Wei I'm late…I'm late!! Quick!! Quick help me find my book bag and everything!" Syaoran said waking up late. He was starting his new school today. Getting dressed quick he wore the school uniform that was given to him and quickly ran to the kitchen while Wei quickly packed his bag.  
  
"Thanks Wei!! I'll see you tonight!!" Syaoran said then ran to catch the bus leading him to…  
  
~*~ Tomoeda High School~*~  
  
"..pant…pant…I…I made it…~" Sakura gasped for breathe as she sat next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Glad to see you made it in time Sakura-chan" Matt said taking the seat in front of Sakura.  
  
"Yeah…I ..I forgot to set the alram…heh heh…"Sakura said smiling painfully as she was still catching her breathe.  
  
"Hey the teacher's here." Someone said in class.  
  
" Ohayo gakusei! (morning students)" The teacher said.  
  
"Ohayo gazaimas sensei!"(Morning teacher!) the students all replied.  
  
"Today everyone we will all be getting an exchange student…" said the teacher  
  
"An exchange student? Doesn't that remind you of Syaoran-kun and when he came?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah…it seems like…it…it feels like Syaoran-kun too…but he's in China..still.." Sakura said to Tomoyo sensing a green aura dancing around the school.  
  
"Everyone…I'd like to introduce to you Li Syaoran. The exchange student from China!" The teacher announced!  
  
Sakura turned bright pink! She couldn't believe it. There he was tall, muscular, just the height and …gosh he was perfect! Sakura didn't know what to say. She was all in a state of shock!…"Syaoran…?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo was ecstatic! She turned and looked at Sakura. She was all bright pink. Matt was looking furious. He couldn't believe after four years of hard work trying to coax Sakura to fall for him this Syaoran guy comes and steals his girl in one move. JUST APPEARING!!…Then he remembered Conner's words," He's not coming any time soon. Besides he's still in CHINA!" Anger stuck Matt. Conner lied. He lied to Matt and his trust between him were totally broken. Now he'd have to find a way to get Sakura to ditch the new kid. But how?  
  
"Alright Syaoran why don't you sit behind Sakura Kinomoto get to know her and follow her to your classes. She'll be your guide alright?" The teacher said and with that Syaoran walked to Sakura and smiled. She smiled back and said," Welcome home!"  
  
~*~ Fin for now~*~  
  
Author: So what do you think?…yeh I dunno what else to put in…yes Syaoran does live in Tokyo right now but let's all say that Tomoeda is like the outer town near Tokyo…like 1 hour drive away?…heheh that'll make the story more interseting hmm? Yeh matt is crazy,..but dunt worri I got a plan and all see ya'll next time..REVIEEW BEFORE U LEAVe!! JA MATA!! 


	6. Love takes it's toil

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up characters.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong ~*~  
  
By: Kawaii_Kero-chan (Nyaoka-Kero)  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 . Wahhhh Arigato for the 20 reveiws!! I didn't except anyone to review that much for me!! Hehehehe Let's all try to get more then 25? Only what 4 more to go …come on people I know you can do it! Okies…now that's done. Time for the review! BY: Sakura-chan …this time she's not depressed…good thing too!  
  
Notes about the story:  
  
~ Thought speech ~  
  
Thinking emotions ? ?*  
  
Sounds   
  
Review of the story:  
  
Sakura-chan: Yeh…I get to review and I'm not sad!! Hehehe…well last chapter. I had this crazy vision dream. Well sorta. Except my dad was there to save me. In the dream before my father saved me I saw great images of Syaoran and myself…'cept we were older ….I don't think Author told you about that!!  
  
Kawaii_kero: Oppies…*looks ashamed..* gomen nasi….I'll fix that really soon.  
  
Sakura-chan: Alright then. What else happened in the dream? O yeah after I saw some of those kewl images of my Syaoran and me. He disappeared. Then in his place was this creepy guy who was chasing me around. I ran of course and I kept asking him question like…who are u and stuff like that in the end he told me. He said he wanted my powers and wanted my hand in marriage…well NO way mister. NO one's getting my hand except …*sigh* Syaoran…  
  
Syaoran:…*pops into review room* What did you say about me Sakura-chan?  
  
Sakura:…Eppp!! Nothing Syaoran-kun…nothing at all!….hahaha * blushes into bright pink *  
  
Syaoran:…alright then….* leaves the review room *  
  
Author: that was close…he really wasn't suppose to know that you wanted him to marry him.  
  
Sakura:…yeh…o wellz anyway after that dream…I went to school. Then…Oh My gosh…I'll skip all the unimportant stuff…  
  
Author: HHHHHEEEEEEEYYYy  
  
Sakura:….hehehe sorry but it is unimportant  
  
Author: * Pouts *…  
  
Sakura: Well during class Syaoran came to my classroom and now is staying in Japan for the rest of the school year!!! And…and the best thing is..he didn't forget about me. He didn't leave me here all by myself when he promised to come back for me…* sigh* well on with the story!!  
  
Author:….~This is the last time I'm letting her review….~ Well thank you Sakura! Now on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Love Takes It's Toil  
  
" Ohayo gakusei! (morning students)" The teacher said.  
  
"Ohayo gazaimas sensei!"(Morning teacher!) the students all replied.  
  
"Today everyone we will all be getting an exchange student…" said the teacher  
  
"An exchange student? Doesn't that remind you of Syaoran-kun and when he came?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah…it seems like…it…it feels like Syaoran-kun too…but he's in China..still.." Sakura said to Tomoyo sensing a green aura dancing around the school.  
  
"Everyone…I'd like to introduce to you Li Syaoran. The exchange student from China!" The teacher announced!  
  
Sakura turned bright pink! She couldn't believe it. There he was tall, muscular, just the height and …gosh he was perfect! Sakura didn't know what to say. She was all in a state of shock!…"Syaoran…?" Sakura mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo was ecstatic! She turned and looked at Sakura. She was all bright pink. Matt was looking furious. He couldn't believe after four years of hard work trying to coax Sakura to fall for him this Syaoran guy comes and steals his girl in one move. JUST APPEARING!!…Then he remembered Conner's words," He's not coming any time soon. Besides he's still in CHINA!" Anger stuck Matt. Conner lied. He lied to Matt and his trust between him was totally broken. Now he'd have to find a way to get Sakura to ditch the new kid. But how? Then he had an idea. He snickered to himself then watched Syaoran-kun smiling to everyone in class especially towards Sakura.  
  
"Alright Syaoran why don't you sit behind Sakura Kinomoto get to know her and follow her to your classes. She'll be your guide alright?" The teacher said and with that Syaoran walked to Sakura and smiled. She smiled back and said," Welcome home!"  
  
"Thank you Kinomoto-chan. Can I call you Sakura-chan instead? It's much more less formal don't you think?" Syaoran said watching his beautiful cherry blossom blush a light pink.  
  
" ..Of..of course you can. Li-kun. And in return am I allowed to call you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura meekly said.  
  
Syaoran nodded his head then seated himself behind Sakura.  
  
" Well now that, that is settled Sakura, will you show Li-kun around the school? You are excused from today's session to show him around." The teacher said to Sakura after he was finished with the attendance.  
  
"Yes, Sensei." Sakura said then turning to Syaoran she added in," you ready? I can't wait to show you around the school. See you later Tomoyo!"  
  
"Alright Sakura. I'll see you later. Why don't we meet by the sakura blossom trees at lunch time?" Tomoyo said with a hint of jealous. She wanted to miss today's session of class but it really didn't matter too much to her. She was glad that Sakura was happy with Syaoran coming back.  
  
Turning to Syaoran, Sakura said,"Let's go!"  
  
Nodding his head Syaoran gladly followed his cherry blossom.  
  
~*~ One hour later…~*~  
  
" And this is the gym! Look there's the coach with the soccer team. Wanna go check them out?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sure. I'd like to see how well they can play. I haven't played soccer since I was little." Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
" Well ok then let's go!" Sakura said to Syaoran then running towards the team.  
  
As they got closer to the team they could hear angry shouts from the coach.  
  
" Can't you boys do the drill correctly? Only Matthew here could finish the drill with a decent time. Now…let's all try it again…oh Sakura what bring you here? Who's the boy?" the coach eyed Syaoran. Syaoran didn't really like the way the coach was talking to him so he said for himself," My name is Li Syaoran. Sakura here is showing me around the school. I would like to see the drill you were talking about if that's alright with you."  
  
"Well, I never…Alright then Boy. We'll show ya. Come on boys let's some him some great drills for Mr. Li here." The coach said.  
  
Matt looked at his coach. ~ Alright then coach. We'll show him some fancy drills…hahaha I bet this kid has never played soccer before. He wouldn't look so interested if he was a player himself.~ Then gather some of his soccer buddies they devised a plan to make Syaoran look like a loser in front of Sakura.  
  
"Alright you wussies! On the whistle now!! Tweet!!!" Whistled the coach.  
  
The ball was first given to Matt he dribbled it down the field ^.^ It is dribbling right??^.^ passing it to his team mates one at a time. They did some fancy pass Syaoran had to admit. But they weren't something so great that he couldn't do himself and better. The ball got kicked around until it stop closer to Syaoran he looked at it. Then at Sakura. She had already figured out Matt's plan. She went through this many times before whenever she brought someone usually a guy ^.^ can you see who's jealous?^.^ around the school as a guide. She knew what Matt was doing and she need to think of a plan quick. Sensing that Sakura was tensing up Syaoran gently took her hand in his.  
  
" What's up? Why so tense?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura blushed at the sight of Syaoran holding her hand.  
  
"It's Ma…"Sakura started to say.  
  
But just then Matt saw what Syaoran did. He saw HIS girlfriend to-be have her hands held by the new kid! Blood boiled and he hated Syaoran so much that moment. He took the soccer ball he was dribbling and turned it half way and kicked it really hard. Really, really hard.  
  
"haha that'll teach him. NO one has ever blocked that before without getting a big black bruise!" Matt said to his teammates. All his teammates agreed. Then laughing together they watched as the ball come ever so closer to Syaoran's head.  
  
Syaoran held his Sakura's hand in his. "What's up? Why so tense?"  
  
Syaoran then saw that that Sakura was blushing.  
  
"It…Ma.." Syaoran heard her tart to say but before he let her finish he swung her to the ground, firmly but gently in a swift motion then jumped up to a semi-circle kick. The ball that Matt had kicked towards Syaoran was blocked! All the teammates including the coach were shocked!  
  
"WHOA! Boy! I mean Mr. Li..no..no I mean Syaoran my boy…did you do that?" The coached asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes sir I did. It was an easy shot. Any one could've saw that coming." Syaoran said to the coach with regular eyes..but turning towards Matt he gave a death glare. Matt gulped. no way this guy could've done that Matt picked up the ball that was lying on the ground half deflated. This guy isn't normal. NO one could do this to a soccer ball..  
  
"You… Syaoran ..you were awesome!" Sakura said getting up from the small push. She didn't really mind. She was going to push Syaoran out of the way. But thank goodness Syaoran wasn't hurt.  
  
"ah thanks Sakura-chan..it was nothing!" Syaoran muttered then blushing a furious red.  
  
" Nothing!!!!!? You called that NOTHING? That was a great KICK!! You better be joining our soccer team Mr. Li..no I mean Syaoran. We could definitely use a guy like you!" Said the coach with much enthusiasm.  
  
Syaoran looked at the coach then saying he would think about trying out for the team turned around then continued his tour around the school with Sakura.  
  
"Wow Syaoran. I can't believe you kicked that ball away from yourself. But then again. You were always great at sports I should've know that you could've been alright…I shouldn't of worried so much…" Sakura said.  
  
"That's alright Sakura. It's just good to know that you still worry about me like I worry about you." Syaoran said…then blushing he concluded," Isn't it time for lunch? We said that we would wait for Tomoyo by the Sakura tree!"  
  
"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEeeee!! I completely forgot!! Let's go Syaoran.!!" Sakura said then grabbing Syaoran's arm she and him ran down the halls.  
  
~*~ Under Cherry Blossom Tree At lunch time ~*~  
  
" Hi you guys! How was the school's tour?" Tomoyo said greeting her two friends who were panting as the ran all the way to the Cherry blossom trees.  
  
"…pant…pant…Let us catch our breath Tomoyo…pant..pant…" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo poured some water for the both of them, " Here drink some water."  
  
Taking the two cups Tomoyo gave to them. Both Syaoran and Sakura drank hastily.  
  
"Whew that was good. Thanks Tomoyo" Sakura said.  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan" Syaoran said.  
  
"It was no problem. You two looked like you were in a hurry. So how was your tour?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
After explaining the incidents about Matt's plan, Tomoyo looked shocked.  
  
" I can't believe he would do that!…He seems like a nice boy even though he has this huge crush on Sakura ever since Syaoran left."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Syaoran said. HE was shocked that this guy this Matt was after Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran…calm down…it's ok. I've been avoiding him every chance I get. The only class I get with him is math. But it recently I've been seeing him more because of really bad marks in math…."Sakura said looking ashamed since Syaoran's best subject was math and she really wanted to impress him.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with gentle eyes, " It's alright Sakura. You can ask me to help you in math. I can always help tutor you."  
  
"I would love that… but Matt is my tutor buddy. You see Mr. Wong, he partnered everyone in class with someone. And…well I ended up with Matt. I'll talk to him! Maybe I'll get Mr. Wong to let you be my partner?" Sakura said hopefully. In spirit she really wanted to be Syaoran's partner. She was tired of Matt. He was always bugging her in some sorta of way even though Tomoyo said that she didn't find anything suspicious about him. There was some sort of magic aura coming from him. It would always emit out of him whenever he got close to her. Of course Sakura never told Tomoyo about this …and she was planing on telling her but she never had the time what with math tutoring with Matt.  
  
~…*shudders * I got to find a way to get rid of him.~ Sakura thought.  
  
~*~ Mean while ~*~  
  
"Hey Matt! Sup dude?" Conner said when he saw Matt," Looking a Sakura again today?" Conner didn't see it coming. A fist came hurtling down on his face, blood started dripping him his nose.  
  
"Hey…man, what did I do to you?" Conner said wimping in pain.  
  
Matt looked at Conner his eyes looked blood-shot. After seeing what he did to his best friend, the liar, he saw that his friend was hurt. He forgot all about the lying business Conner said and did. Dropping down to his knees he said," God Conner SORRY! I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry. I never meant to hit you…Conner I'm so sorry!"  
  
Conner got up from the ground. Looking hurt and confused he looked over towards Sakura. There far away from them was another boy about the their age. He was sitting next to Sakura and was looking friendly.  
  
"Who's that guy over there with Sakura? I've never seen him before." Conner said looking surprised.  
  
"That's Li Syaoran. Don't you know him? That's the guy you said wouldn't come to Tomoeda! Don't you recognize him?" Matt said with a little anger in his voice.  
  
"THAT'S Li Syaoran?" That doesn't look like the Syaoran I found on the internet. Here look this is the picture I found of him…it doesn't look a bit like that guy!" Conner said whipping out a picture. The picture was of a man of early twenties, dark brown hair, dark intense eyes and a bright cheery smile.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! That's not him. That man in the picture is Li Showran!!! From that t.v show…what's it called? Oh yeah CardCaptors Americanized!!" Matt said slapping his forehead. ^.^ I didn't know what else to put…Sorry for people who like that CardCaptors show!! I didn't mean to make fun of it!! ^.^  
  
Then thinking to himself…there's other ways to get to Sakura. There's now just one more obsticle in my way now…hehehehe. While laughing he emitted out some strange dark aura.  
  
"What was that?" Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"I don't know. You felt it too?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"You guys felt something? Oh this is great if it's giong to invole some fighting I got to prepare some battle costumes for you Sakura!! I'll get started on those right away!!" Tomoyo said then finished up her lunch. Sakura blushed then said in the cutest little way," HOEE!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. He chuckled then continued to finish his lunch. Keeping an eye for that strange power source.  
  
Matt look at Syaoran with dark hatred…" there's nothing I can do that will stop me getting Sakura. Just you wait. Syaoran…Just you wait and see."  
  
~Fin For now~  
  
Author's note: AAAAAAAAAHhhh I'm in cliffhanger!! I dunno what to write. My brain is dead. And it's really tiring after midterms….wahhh I got my math on back and I got 57% ….wahhhhh….I think I might have to stop writing fanfics for a while to catch up on my math. I need to bring that 70 average back up to and 81….aaaaaaaawww…oh and please review!!!!! 


	7. Traps and Plans

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up characters.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong ~*~  
  
By: Kawaii_Kero-chan (Nyaoka-Kero)  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 . Wahhhh Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you people SSOOOO didn't think that I would get so many reviews when I only asked for a small number like 26…WAHHH THANK U THANK U THANK U…You ALL INSPIRED ME TO WRITE hehehe!! Hehehehe Let's all try to get more then 40? Only what 4 more to go …come on people I know you can do it! Okies…now that's done. Time for the review! BY: Syaoran-kun …I just couldn't have another review done by Sakura…She's kind of off the wall. * Sweat drops *  
  
Notes about the story:  
  
~ Thought speech ~  
  
* Thinking emotions ? ?*  
  
Sounds   
  
Review of the story:  
  
Author: Take it away Syoaran-kun!!  
  
Syaoran: Thank you very much Miss Kawaii_kero…Ok for the review of the story…this is what basically happened. Sakura-chan took me on a tour around the school. It was a lot of fun until we got to the gym where the soccer coach was practicing with his team. This guy "Matt" was on the team. And I personally think he's after my Sakura. So I got to watch out for him. Well anyway…he and his teammates thought it would've been funny if they would kick the soccer ball into my face making me really embarrassed in front of the coach and Sakura. But HAHAH did they ever get such a shock! I guess all that training in Hong Kong paid off. I should write to mom thanking her…  
  
Author: Syaoran… please continue with the review  
  
Syaoran: Oh right sorry about that…well there really wasn't much after the soccer ball incident 'cept that I felt this weird aura coming from the school…I wonder who it can be…whoever it is… I have to watch over Sakura.  
  
Author: …thank you Syaoran. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Traps and Plans  
  
Thinking to himself…there's other ways to get to Sakura. There's now just one more obstacle in my way now…hehehehe. While laughing he emitted out some strange dark aura.  
  
"What was that?" Syaoran said to Sakura.  
  
"I don't know. You felt it too?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
  
"You guys felt something? Oh this is great if it's going to involve some fighting I got to prepare some battle costumes for you Sakura! I'll get started on those right away!" Tomoyo said then finished up her lunch. Sakura blushed then said in the cutest little way," HOEE!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. He chuckled then continued to finish his lunch. Keeping an eye for that strange power source.  
  
Matt look at Syaoran with dark hatred…" there's nothing I can do that will stop me getting Sakura. Just you wait. Syaoran…Just you wait and see."  
  
Getting up he walked away from Conner.  
  
"Hey man…where you going? We still have school!! ...Matt…hey…ow..ow…let go of my ear!!…ow..ow.." Conner said screaming the pain as Matt took Conner by the ear and said,"…We're going to my house…we got some planing to do…" Matt smiled evilly then thought to himself again," Soon…soon I'll have what I want…All I need now…is a plan…"  
  
~*~ Matt's House~*~  
  
"God…Matt will you let me go? I don't understand why we skipped school to come to your house…jeez" Conner whined.  
  
"Shut up…I don't need your help then. GO…Just go back to school" Matt said confusing Conner.  
  
"W..well fine be that way…I'm leaving." Conner said thanking kami-sama that he was let go of Matt's wrath.  
  
"What's wrong with you man? You've never been so mean before…not since…well never…"Conner said sadly walking back to school.  
  
Matt looked out the window.  
  
"Good…fine leave me if you want. I don't need you! I don't need anyone…Just you and me now…right Hak-Sum?"  
  
Matt turned to face the mirror in his room and instead of a reflection of Matt there was a reflection of a man, dark, tall… and handsome in a way. The man in the mirror was Hak-Sum. Hak-Sum was a powerful wizard who lost his body in a battle. His soul however survived the battle. He wandered all around China looking for someone to regenerate a body. He searched wandered. Until he found Matt.  
  
~*~ Flash Back ~*~  
  
Young Matt age: 12  
  
"Why won't she talk to me!!?" Matt said, looking at himself in the mirror." Am I too ugly? Am I too dumb?" He asked himself again.  
  
"It's not like I forced her too…did I force her too? I can't remember…All I remember was that black thing hit me…what was that thing anyways?"  
  
"I am Hak-Sum. I can help you to get that girl you were trying to ask out…I have powers beyond your imagination. All you need to do…is let me stay in your body…" Hak-Sum's nasty dark voice said.  
  
"…MY body? Why do you need my body?" Matt blurted without letting Hak-Sum explain.  
  
"LET Me explain boy!…I need a body to live in. You see, an evil person destroyed my body and would've killed me if I wasn't so clever to turn my remaining strength into this soul being you see before you in the mirror."  
  
"What kind of powers could you use to help me get Sakura?" Matt said questionably.  
  
"Powers beyond imagine…as I said before. I can make you super well in sports, a genius in school, handsome looks to attract this girl. Anything you want for one thing…"Hak-Sum said slyly knowing he baited Matt into his little scheme.  
  
"…What is this ONE thing you want from me?" Matt said liking the idea of him with Sakura as a couple.  
  
"…The one thing I ask for is that you bring this Sakura to me for one day only…I would like to see if this girl can bring me back to life…FULL life…a body for this tired soul of mine." Hak-Sum said evilly.  
  
"Agreed! If you can get Sakura to fall in love with me…But only if she does will you get one day with her…AND I chose that one day alright?" Matt said.  
  
"…Agreed."Hak-Sum said smiling wickedly.  
  
~*~ End Flash Back ~*~  
  
"Soon…little Cherry Blossom…very soon...I will have your powers…." Hak-Sum said to himself. Then taking full control of Matt's body he walked himself towards the computer…" Now that Sakura blocked me…there's no way she can tell who I am in this log in name…. MUH AHAHAHAHAHAhA"  
  
~*~ Fin for Now…~*~*  
  
Author: Ahhhh* dodges tomatoes* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to write so I thought I might put more chps of Matt and the mysterious dude….wahhh…dunt hurt me…just please review….I hope I explained the Hak-sum thing clearly…I was such a baka to write this chp..well me thinks so anyways…just review and tell me if you thought it was okies?…please? thankies!! 


	8. Match Made!

Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura not me okies? The only thing that I own is this story plot and the made-up characters.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong ~*~  
  
By: Kawaii_Kero-chan (Nyaoka-Kero)  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 . Wahhhh Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you people I SSOOOO didn't think that I would get so many reviews when I only asked for a small number like 42!!!…WAHHH THANK U THANK U THANK U…You ALL INSPIRED ME TO WRITE hehehe!! Hehehehe Let's all try to get more then 46? Only what 4 more to go …come on people I know you can do it! Okies…now that's done. Time for the review! …This time I'm letting Tomoyo review again. Hehehe…I think next chapter I'll let Sakura try reviewing again…  
  
Notes about the story:  
  
~ Thought speech ~  
  
* Thinking emotions ? ?*  
  
Sounds   
  
Review of the story:  
  
Tomoyo: Konnichiwa everyone! Daijoubu?…  
  
Non-Japanese readers: WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT???  
  
Tomoyo:…Oopies!! I meant to say in english: How are you?… that better?  
  
Non-Japanese readers:…Thank you Tomoyo!  
  
Tomoyo:…well now on with the review of the last chapter. Last chapter we learnt that Matt has an evil spirit possessing him. This spirit is Hak- Sum…in chinese it means black heart…just to let you all know. Cause I don't think anyone knew what it meant…except some people who could be chinese…but I also might of translated wrong!! Oh well…heehee Well Hak-Sum took control of Matt's body as a deal when he was younger. The deal was if Matt let Hak- Sum use his body as a mortal soul…Meaning Hak-Sum couldn't live much longer without a body. So he made a deal with Matt saying he if he was to get him noticed by Sakura and go out with her Hak-sum would then be allowed to have one day with Sakura….Hmmm I think that was really baka (Stupid) of Matt don't you think? Well That basically was the whole chapter seven…so on with the story Ying Ying…( Author:…* sweat drops * Please don't call me that…it's suppose to be Yu ying…not ying ying…)  
  
Tomoyo: But it sounds better as Ying Ying don't you think?  
  
Author:…On with the story!!…  
  
Chapter 8: Match Made  
  
~*~ Matt's House ~*~  
  
"Soon…little Cherry Blossom…very soon...I will have your powers…." Hak-Sum said to himself. Then taking full control of Matt's body he walked himself towards the computer…" Now that Sakura blocked me…there's no way she can tell who I am in this log in name…. MUH AHAHAHAHAHAhA"  
  
Hak-Sum turned on the computer and waited for the screen to load.  
  
Soon after, the computer screen loaded and the internet automatically loaded. Hak-sum waited.  
  
"I can wait for her…I've been waiting since the time Clow trapped me in this spirit body…I can wait a little longer to get even…To get even for what he did to me!" "Now…what is my little life source doing at this moment?…ah…Getting out of school probably…" Hak-sum said to himself looking evilly as his plan was taken place.  
  
~*~ At School ~*~  
  
" Hey Sakura! What are you going to do after school?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as Syaoran, Sakura, and herself were walking home from school.  
  
" I'm not planning anything special… how about you Syaoran?" Sakura asked the blushing Syaoran.  
  
"…I..I'm not doing much…I was thinking of going out for dinner…Do you …umm…would you…." Syaoran said muttering to Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo had gotten the drift and knew that Syaoran wanted to go out with Sakura for dinner but was having trouble asking her…" How can I get him to ask her? They're both too shy to say anything. Sigh I think I might have to take this matter into my own hands!" Tomoyo said to herself thinking up a plan to get Syaoran and Sakura together.  
  
"Hee Hee" Tomoyo laughed outloud smiling at the kawaii couple.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at Tomoyo." What are you laughing about Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her best friend.  
  
"Oh…Nothing important…just remembering a funny joke someone once told me." Tomoyo covered up.  
  
"…What joke?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.  
  
"…Oh I don't think you would like this joke very much since…um Eriol-kun was the one who told it too me." Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran's face turned to a pickle (-.-) " Eriol-kun? Ggrr How I hate him…" Syaoran mumbled under his breathe. He didn't quite forgive Eriol-kun for putting his Sakura-chan under so much danger.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran's face. Taking his hand into her own she said into his ear," Shh Tomoyo is very happy with him. Try not to ruin her moment?"  
  
Syaoran blushed at Sakura and nodded.  
  
"Now what were you going to ask me?" Sakura said changing the subject.  
  
"Ah….I ..Iwasgoingtoaskyouifyouwantedtogooutfordinner" Syaoran said quickly.  
  
"..Hoooe? You said that all too fast Syaoran-kun…can you repeat that?" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran nodded turning bright red then repeated himself really slowly so Sakura could understand. " Would…You like to go out for dinner with me?" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura's eyes brighten and cried," YES!"  
  
Tomoyo looked onward at the smiling couple. Seeing her best friend jumping up and down with such happiness was brining her to smile as well. Silently she wished that Eriol had returned. She missed him. She missed his smile. His laughter, everything about him was something that Tomoyo missed.  
  
~*~ That Night at the Kinomoto's House ~*~  
  
Fujitaka looked at his smiling daughter. It had been some while since he had seen her this happy.  
  
Sakura twirled around the room. She was wearing a light pink dress with spagettii straps, the design had Sakura blossoms at the bottom of the dress with a light green trimming the bottom (…^.^ I want a dress like that! ^.^ ) The dress was just perfect for Sakura. Tomoyo came down the stairs and said, "How do you like the dress Sakura?"  
  
"Tomoyo. It's beautiful! I can't believe you went to so much trouble to make this for me!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh Sakura! It wasn't much trouble at all! I mean I was thinking of making you a dress anyways! You haven't done any recent captures and I haven't made anything new for you! This was just the perfect event for me to sew you this dress!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh arigato Tomoyo-chan. Arigato!!!" Sakura said.  
  
Fujitaka looked at the two girls. " Sakura you better get yourself ready for the boy to pick you up. I think he's outside right now. Have fun Sakura."  
  
~*~ Outside the Kinomoto's house ~*~  
  
"Bing bong" rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hello…You must be the boy who is picking Sakura-chan up for dinner. Have I met you before? You look oddly familiar." Fujitaka said peering into Syaoran's eyes. HE could remember face quite well but oddly enough Syaoran's face was a complete blank.  
  
"Yes I am the one who is taking Sakura out for dinner…I think we've met before. I'm Li Syaoran" Syaoran said telling the smiling Fujitaka.  
  
"OH….Li Syaoran!!…I remember you now. You've changed so much I couldn't recognize you!" Fujitaka said surprised.  
  
"Well come in now…Sakura will be out in a moment!" Fujitaka said letting Syaoran in.  
  
Sakura came out from the kitchen and saw Syaoran's jaw drop.  
  
"Sakura,…god your beautiful!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Sakura blushed and said," Are we ready to go?"  
  
Syaoran nodded and saw Tomoyo placing a camera into her purse.  
  
"Sakura…Tomoyo is putting a camera into her purse…We better watch ourselves tonight."Syaoran warned Sakura.  
  
Sakura glanced back and saw Tomoyo grinning like a crazy person.  
  
Then holding arm in arm. The couple walked out the door.  
  
Author:…sighz is good?…I'm so tired…I couldn't think of anything else..i have so many projects to finish in school that I completely forgotten that I had to finish chp 8!! Ahh plz review thou!!…Ja mata!! I'll start on the next chp soon! 


	9. Those Three Little Words

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is not in anyways owned by me. It's owned by Clamp. All characters and story plot of this fanfiction is owned by me! NO body even try to take it! Hehehe.  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 . Wahhhh Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you people I SSOOOO didn't think that I would get so many reviews !!!…WAHHH THANK U THANK U THANK U…You ALL INSPIRED ME TO WRITE hehehe!! Hehehehe PLEASE review after u finished reading!! Okies…now that's done. Time for the review! AND hhheeerrreee's Sakura!!!  
  
Notes about the story:  
  
~ Thought speech ~  
  
* Thinking emotions ? ?*  
  
Sounds   
  
Review of the story:  
  
Sakura: Thankies Ying Ying…  
  
Author:…grr dunt call me that.  
  
Sakura: * Giggle Giggle * It's so cute to watch you get angry….oh for the review, last chapter we read about how my little Syaoran-kun asked me out for dinner… Isn't he the sweetest person? Well we're all ready for the dinner and everything but Tomoyo our little match maker person I guess that's what I can call her since she sorta pushed Syaoran to ask me out… Being Tomoyo and how I know she LOVES video taping…I guess she saw this as an oppurtunity to tape me in her new dress she made for me…but luckily Syaoran told me about the little plot Tomoyo had and now I'm totally ready for any embarrassing shots. I hope she's not to upset!..  
  
Chapter 9: To Say Those 3 Little Words  
  
Dressed in the light pink dress with the designs of Sakura blossoms at the bottom of the dress and a light green trimming the bottom. The happy couple walked arm in arm out the door. Tomoyo followed them soon after.  
  
Fujitaka waved the smiling couple who were already at Syaoran's car and slowly closed the door. His little girl was growing up. It was nice to see her smiling face again. He missed he happy glow, her bright aura.  
  
"Sakura will be very happy won't she?" Fujitaka said thinking to himself looking at his deceased wife's picture. A sudden brush of feathers was heard, and the ghost image of Nadeshiko appeared.  
  
"Nadeshiko!?!" Fujitaka exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm visiting you silly. You felt sad and I could feel your sadness all the way in heaven. I couldn't bear the see you sad so I came to check up on you." Nadeshiko explained.  
  
The two embraced each other and Fujitaka continued, " Yes, I did feel sad that our little girl is growing up but I'm much more happier that she found her special someone like I did with you."  
  
Nadeshiko blushed and replied jokingly, " I knew there was a good reason for marring you!"  
  
Fujitaka laughed and smiled slowly turning the embrace into a slow moving dance with his wife.  
  
"Nadeshiko?" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Yes? Honey?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"I love you." Fujitaka said hugging his wife.  
  
"I love you too." Nadeshiko said then kissed her husband.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
Hak-Sum paced back and forth. "Where is she?, She should be online by now…she couldn't of made other plans…argh! I hate this my only source of energy and I can't even keep track of her!!! I guess it's time to loosen up. I'll let Matthew take over his body before he get suspicious of what I'm doing with his body. But soon Sakura…you'll help me take over this world. And this time there will be NO CLOW Reed to stop me!! Muh Muh hahaha!!"  
  
Then slowly materializing back into Matt, Hak-Sum disappeared. Then Matt regained consciousness.  
  
"What..? oh Hak-Sum must be done using my body. Sheesh took long enough. I wonder what he was doing with my body. He better have gotten a good plan for getting Sakura. I'm getting tired of waiting." Matt said then realizing he had missed his dinner he opened his closet and got dressed in a nice suit, and left his room to his limo.  
  
~*~ Sakura and Syaoran ~*~  
  
"Oh Syaoran. I can't believe you're taking me to an expensive restaurant!! You shouldn't have you know that?" Sakura said sitting next to her lover.  
  
Syaoran looked at his little cherry blossom, smiling he said, " You waited four years for me. You deserve more then just an expensive dinner. I've been working really hard just to come back to Japan and," Sakura cut Syaoran , "Hush dear. You don't need to explain. I'm just glad you came back. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come back."  
  
Sakura moved closer to Syaoran and smiled as Syaoran blushed and continued his driving.  
  
After several minutes of driving Syaoran pulled the car to a stop. Sakura gasped the restaurant that Syaoran had brought her to be the most expensive place in Japan.  
  
" Ready to go in Sakura?" Syaoran said, " I'm not just bringing you here to gawk at the front door."  
  
Sakura stopped gawking and turned to face Syaoran.  
  
" I…I can't believe you brought me here. This place is booked all the time! How on earth did you get reservations?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran chuckled, " Hahaha…I own this restaurant. I just got Wei to phone the chief and to make sure he had a table for two ready."  
  
Sakura smiled and took her lover's arm and started to walk into the restaurant.  
  
~*~ Mean while… (Matt's view) ~*~  
  
Matt walked out of his house and into a black limo, he told the driver to bring him to a restaurant.  
  
" Driver…I want you to bring me to Japan's famous 'Sayori restaurant' and step on it, I'm hungry." Matt snapped the directions at the driver. The driver nodded and sighed. He hated his master. Always yelling always the same restaurant always the same excuse. He was sick of his whining.  
  
"Driver?!! Are you even listening to me!! I said step on it! I don't want to wait here forever. I have more important business you know!?" Matt said impatiently as the driver started the car.  
  
Minute's later Matt arrived at the Sayori restaurant. He got out of the limo and said, "Come back to pick me up when I call you."  
  
The driver nodded and scowled at Matt as soon as he had his back turned.  
  
As soon as the driver left, Matt walked into the restaurant, it was crowded as usual but of course him being famous and rich and all he would definitely get a table.  
  
Strutting towards the waiter he said, " Good evening I would like a table for one on the double."  
  
The waiter looked stunned. But he calmly replied, " I'm sorry sir but today we have no extra tables."  
  
Matt looked over the waiter's shoulders he saw in fact a table with two chairs with no one in them.  
  
" What about that table? That table apparently has no one in it! I would like to be served now waiter other wise I can in fact get you fired for not serving me!" Matt warned.  
  
The waiter shook his head, " Sir, I can't do that. That table you request is in fact for someone else. If you wait for a while maybe I can clear a table for you."  
  
Matt look shocked no one had ever dared refuse an offer from him. Who was this waiter? Who did he think he was? But more importantly who was this person who was receiving better service then himself.  
  
" Waiter…Can you tell me at least who's getting the table?"  
  
"…Ah the person who's getting this lovely table is the owner of the company. He's Mr. Syaoran Li. Ahhh here he is now! Greetings Mr. Li-san" said the waiter then leaving Matt to serve Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran came into the restaurant and in followed a pretty girl of fifteen years of age. She had a pink dress with a cherry blossom print at the bottom. Trimming the bottom was the light green that matched the young lady's eyes. She made Matt weak. He wanted to know who she was. And why she was with Syaoran. Matt was falling for every move she made every step she took. He watched her walk by and smelt her perfume. But he missed looking at her face.  
  
"Darn I didn't get a good look at her face…God…she's beautiful though. She reminds me of Sakura-chan. She's so graceful and utterly gorgeous. I have to find out her name. Maybe I can ask her for a dance? But why is that Li guy hanging around her? Ha…I bet he's cheating on Sakura. Well he can't have both girls. I'll just have to take this one. Who cares about Hak-sum this girl is much more intriguing I think she can provide what Hak-sum needs." Matt thought to himself.  
  
~*~ Back to the Couple (Syaoran's POV)~*~  
  
I walked up towards the nearest waiter. He seemed like he was having some sort of argument with the guy next to him. I sighed. Why is it that every branch of this restaurant has people arguing. The food here is great. Why on earth can they be arguing about…As I tapped the waiter on the shoulder the other guy seemed to just turn and walked away. I asked the waiter if the table was ready and asked him to play some romantic music. I turned to face my darling Sakura, she walked next to me and passed that guy. She slowly took my arm, I blushed and I knew it. She smiled and asked, " When will our table be ready?" I squeezed her arm a bit and said, " Soon…soon be patient."  
  
~*~ Back to the Couple (Normal view) ~*~  
  
The waiter led the couple to their table. It was placed near the balcony where the Sakura blossoms could be seen. Sakura sat down in her chair and Syaoran spoke with the waiter for a bit more before he sat down himself.  
  
"So enjoying yourself yet?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm enjoying it every single bit!" Sakura said happily.  
  
" Well let's order something to eat shall we?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Alright" Sakura agreed. Syaoran waved the waiter down and began to order.  
  
After Sakura and Syaoran placed their orders and the waiter left. Romantic music filled the air.  
  
"Oh Syaoran this is my favorite song!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
~*~ Matt's POV ~*~  
  
I watched the girl sit next to Syaoran. God I hate him. Why can't he get out of my life? Then I could've had Sakura. Err. I watched them talk. I watched them laugh…God how boring can Syaoran be? Poor girl she must be absolutely tired of him. As I thought of different ways of getting rid of Syaoran I heard music in my ears. I suddenly had an urge to dance with the girl. I slowly walked to her table where that bastard was.  
  
@.@ Pardon my Language!! @.@  
  
I got up to her table and she looked at me. Her emerald eyes shown. Wow…she was even more beautiful up close…But something about her made me think that she was Sakura…Gawd I musta been losing it. She continued to look at me until she made a look towards her date. I glanced at Syaoran and gave him a small smile.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I glared at the young man facing Sakura and me. That guy…he's Matt!! What is he doing here? He better not do anything to harm her.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I can't believe this, I'm here on a date with Syaoran! I can just die now! Sigh. As I sit next to him and ordered my food, music started playing. Oh…Syaoran this is my favorite song! I was just about to ask him to dance with me when the guy from the front of the restaurant came he was looking at me. It was Matt! What on earth was he doing here?! He didn't seem to recognize me since I had make-up and had my hair done in a bun. I continued to stare at him. I was confused so I stole a glance and gave a small look to Syaoran. He looked tense. Then Matt began to speak.  
  
~*~ At the restaurant (Normal view) ~*~  
  
The couple continued to stare at Matt. Matt cleared his throat and brought out his hand.  
  
"May I take this young lady off your hands for a dance kind sir?" Matt said.  
  
Syaoran just glared and nodded. He didn't like the way Matt was taking Sakura away from him. But he did asked her nicely so he thought only one dance would be ok. Sakura looked at Syaoran , she saw him nod and slowly got up and took Matt's hand.  
  
~*~ During the Dance ( Sakura's POV)  
  
I slowly got up after giving a pleading look to Syaoran. I didn't want to get up to dance with Matt. But Syaoran nodded saying I could...oh why couldn't he say no…But I guess it was because Matt asked me so nicely. I wish he didn't asked me. I got up and he led me to the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and I slowly placed my arms on his shoulders. He started leading me into the dance. We danced for a while. We dance till the song was over. But as turned to go back to Syaoran he grabbed my wrist and asked if he could know my name. I blushed and thought it over. If I told him my real name would I cause any harm? I began to tell him when…  
  
~*~ During the Dance (Matt's POV)~*~  
  
I took her slim hand into my own. Her hand fit into my own so perfectly! I was all hot inside. I couldn't believe it! The most gorgeous girl was in my arms when we were dancing! Her small waist, her body was just perfect. Every move , every turn…god I just wanted to kiss her so badly. When the song ended I was pretty upset. I turned my head towards the musicians playing and gave a glare when I saw that that waiter had got them to stop. Probably on that bastards orders. I felt the girl move away from me. I couldn't let her go just yet. I had to know her name. So I grabbed her wrist. When her face turned to faced mine I blurted out the words…  
  
~*~ After the Dance( normal view)~*~  
  
" I LOVE YOU!" Matt said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist, " And Syaoran doesn't deserve You!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widen. She pushed Matt away and ran back to Syaoran. Matt then knew who the girl was with her emerald eyes and the auburn hair. It was Sakura. Syaoran got up and jogged to hug Sakura. His eyes were filled with hatred. Sakura's eyes were all wet. She clung onto Syaoran tearing up. She felt an aura rising. She was sure it was Syaoran's. But she then saw that Matt's body was glowing with dark energy. Matt's body changed and a different form emerged from his body.  
  
Sakura screamed and all the people in the restaurant ran outside. Syaoran put his arm in front of Sakura telling her to stand back.  
  
After the high energy diminished in place of Matt was a dark person. He was tall and had long hair. He walked up to the couple.  
  
"Ahh Sakura…I've been watching you. And I finally get the chance to meet you in person." Hak-sum said, " I'm afraid there isn't anything now in my way of getting you!" As Hak-sum came every closer to the couple, Syaoran took out a small ball of jade and chanted some words. Wind came and blew Hak-sum out the door.  
  
"Come on Sakura we got to get out of here!" Syaoran shouted but as he tried to grab Sakura by the wrist to run he heard her scream and turned around to see what we wrong.  
  
Hak-sum had grabbed Sakura by the waist and used Matt's physical body to create a small portal of magic.  
  
"Come and get her if you want. But you won't succeed." Hak-sum said walking into the portal.  
  
Sakura screamed, "Syaoran!!! Syaoran help!" holding out her hand.  
  
"SAKURA! Hold on! Sakura!!" Syaoran said running after Hak-sum but just as he reached for her hand, her hand got pulled into the portal and closed.  
  
Syaoran blinked and fell to his knees. "Sakura was gone. She was gone…taken away by that guy…Sakura…I never had the chance to tell you…I never got to say aishiteru …Sakura-chan!"  
  
Tears fell from the Chinese boy's face. He felt pain before of course from training in china but never this kind of pain that hurt his heart so much.  
  
"I'll get you back …just hold on!"  
  
Author's notes:….was that ok? Did you all understand it? Sigh I hope you guys like it please please please review okies? I'll start chp 10 soon! Well ja mata!!! 


	10. Opperation

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is not in anyways owned by me. It's owned by Clamp. All characters and story plot of this fanfiction is owned by me! NO body even try to take it! Hehehe.  
  
~*~ With You I Belong ~*~  
  
Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 . Wahhhh Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you people I got soo many reviews! Thank u thank u thank u!! didn't think that I would get so many reviews!!…You ALL INSPIRED ME TO WRITE hehehe!! Hehehehe PLEASE review after u finished reading!! Okies…now that's done. Time for the review! Dis time I'll review the story since I haven't done it for a while!  
  
Notes about the story:  
  
~ Thought speech ~  
  
* Thinking emotions ? ?*  
  
Sounds   
  
Review of the story:  
  
All right. In the last chapter we read about Syaoran taking Sakura out for a romantic dinner. Sakura was enjoying herself very much because she missed Syaoran very much. But at the same time Matt had entered the same restaurant as the couple had. Inside Matt argued with the waiter about why he couldn't get a table since he was well…famous, rich the usual u know. Hehehe well He didn't get a table but he was told to wait until a table was cleared. When he saw Syaoran entered the restaurant he thought the girl coming in with him was another girl. So he thought it was the perfect time to well get to know the girl to see if Syaoran was cheating on Sakura. -.- grr Syao-chan would never do that to Sakura -.- So Matt asked Sakura for a dance. After the dance when Sakura was going back to Syaoran. Matt didn't let go of her wrist and blurted out that he loved her! -.- OHHH why'd he do that??!! -.- well after hearing those words from him Sakura ran back to Syaoran . But while running Hak-sum appeared and started attacking the couple. Hak-sum was thinking this was the perfect timing to capture her because he thought she was alone. In the end Hak-sum was able to capture her. I wonder what poor Syaoran will do now?  
  
Chapter 10: Operation "Sakura"  
  
Syaoran slammed his fist onto the floor of the Sayori restaurant again. "Why did he take her? What did she ever do to him?" These thoughts went through his head over and over. Syaoran got up and silently vowed that he would get her back. He slowly started walking out the restaurant when a bush/plant thingie started moving. Syaoran thinking it was another enemy went into his fighting stance.  
  
"Who's out there? Come out now I know your there!" Syaoran demanded.  
  
The plant kept rustling, then finally a figure came out. It was a young girl holding a camera, her face filled with tears. It was Tomoyo!  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?!" Syaoran cried as Tomoyo ran to his arms.  
  
"Syaoran…I ..I followed you and Sakura-chan here. I wanted to record both of you. But when I saw what happened to Matt I got frightened and hid behind this bush…I…What's going to happen to Sakura-chan?!" Tomoyo wailed her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. I never felt such power before. I hope Sakura-chan is all right. But I do know that I'm going after her. I have to!" Syaoran said to Tomoyo.  
  
"But you don't even know where she is!! How can you know where that black figure took her?!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"…Your CAMERA! That's it! You were recording us right? Did you happen to record what happened when the that figure took Sakura?" Syaoran said thinking quickly.  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped, " I did. I forgot to stop the recording when that guy showed up!…Here I'll rewind it maybe we'll get a clue?"  
  
"I hope so Tomoyo but even if we do find a clue we might be able to recognize it. We need someone with magical history in their blood." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well. That shouldn't be a problem should it?" Tomoy said grinning.  
  
"Why are you grinning? Do you know someone who knows a lot of magical history?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Tsk tsk my cute descendant don't you think I know a lot of magical history?" A mysterious voice from outside the restaurant said.  
  
Syaoran turned his head and saw that the figure was Eriol.  
  
"Hiiragizawa …what are you doing here?" Syaoran said. He was happy to see his half forefather even though he was still upset about what he did to Sakura.  
  
"Well my cute little descendant what can I do for you?" Eriol said looking innocently at Syaoran.  
  
"Well Sakura go-" Syaoran started but was cut off by Eriol.  
  
"Yes…yes I know. I meant what could I DO for you? You want help to find Sakura right?" Eriol said smiling innocently. Syaoran glared at Eriol. He should've known. Eriol had a way to knowing things without having been told. Syaoran nodded and hoped that Eriol could help.  
  
"Well, Tomoyo dear, I believe you did record that mysterious person who took Sakura away did you not?" Eriol said, " Why don't we go to your place so we can figure out what's going on."  
  
Syaoran nodded and Tomoyo followed both boys outside the restaurant.  
  
~*~ At the portal ~*~  
  
Sakura was on Hak-sum's shoulders kicking and screaming. She wanted to be put down.  
  
"Let me go! You have no RIGHT!" Sakura shouted. Hak-sum laughed and continued walking down the magical portal.  
  
Sakura wondered where she was…what happened to Matt and why this person carrying was taking her away from Syaoran.  
  
The colour from the magical portal started to disappear. Sakura turned her head and faced the direction that Hak-sum was walking. Finally Hak-sum said something other then laughing at her.  
  
"Finally…I'll have the powers I need to break free from here with a new perfected body!" Hak-sum said.  
  
"What?! Then why do you need me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"All in good time my dearest. But you are needed to help me break free from this accursed place of a body!" Hak-sum said.  
  
"Where am I anyway?" Sakura said curiously.  
  
"You are in my soul-room." Hak-sum said.  
  
"Soul-room? What is a soul room?" Sakura said confused as Hak-sum lifted her down from his shoulders.  
  
Sakura faced the man who kidnapped her. His face was very handsome but had dark features that made her scared for her life.  
  
"A soul-room my dear, is a room that normal people have, for you soul usually. This here is a magical soul-room that Clow Reed created to keep my locked here, now that I finally have a host or a body if you want to call it. I can leave this hell-hole for a short time." Hak-sum explained.  
  
"Clow Reed?…Who are you anyways…?" Sakura questioned Hak-sum.  
  
"…I do owe you an answer for that question…My name is Hak-sum. I was once a powerful wizard. I was Clow Reed's apprentice until he found out I grew too powerful and tried to get rid of me. Alas, he succeeds in destroying my body but not my spirit. I will have my revenge." Hak-sum said. Then before Sakura could ask anymore questions Matt appeared through the same doorway Hak-sum and herself came through.  
  
" What are you doing in my domain?" Hak-sum yelled.  
  
"I wanted to know why you took over my body without my consent? Why did you take Sakura? I want to know these answers NOW!" Matt said flinging his arms in rage.  
  
"My dear boy. I needed to bring our 'princess' back to this domain. As you can see, now you can have her for yourself and I can create the new body I so richly deserve. Without anyone knowing." Hak-sum explained to the confused Matt.  
  
"Al..alright. If you're done talking to her. May I take her off your wing and show her around our 'castle'? Princess?…come " Matt said sticking out his arm for Sakura to take.  
  
Sakura however refused.  
  
"Now…dear princess, don't make us angry. Both of us can use our magic if you want to do this the hard way." Hak-sum said.  
  
Sakura nodded and took Matt's arm and walked down the corridor.  
  
" Now …she's mine!" Hak-sum said clenching his fist, " Just a little longer and I'll have my new body and a beautiful wife I can have for my OWN! That baka Matt won't know what will hit him! AHAHAHAH!" Hak-sum laughed walking into a chamber.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
"Damnit Eriol! Hurry up! I can't just sit here and wait for that guy to appear again. What did want with Sakura??" Syaoran said.  
  
" Hush, my cute…yet annoying descendant. From the way you decribed to my Tomoyo-chan's video recording…that man was Hak-sum, one of Clow Reed's apprentice. He was very power-hungry, always searching for more power and destroying everything. Clow Reed figured out a way to destroy him…but I don't think my past life realized that by destroying him, his soul or his spirit I should say survived." Eriol explained reading his history book.  
  
"So…is there anyway to get Sakura-chan back?" Tomoyo said holding a cup of tea.  
  
"There doesn't seem to be a clear explanation why he took Sakura…unless he's going to use her to generate enough magical power to create another body. But the only way he can do that is if the person he's bonded with, accepts the terms of sacrifice. Then only then can they merge into one being." Eriol explained.  
  
"But…I don't get why they need Sakura." Syaoran said scratching his head.  
  
"They need Sakura as a…says here in this book as a bride. After the sacrifice is complete the two united ones, must have a partner of great power to continue their lives on earth, otherwise the spell will be ruined. My guess is that they took Sakura because she was the only girl with power that would satisfy both Hak-sum and Matt in their needs." Eriol said.  
  
"Sakura is in great danger if she's in their hands…I have to go after her!" Syaoran said running out the door.  
  
" He won't be able to find her on his own. Let's go Tomoyo!" Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo's hand and running after Syaoran.  
  
~*~ Fin. ~*~  
  
Author:….Ah sorri for the realli late post…It's just I had so many projects at skool and I procastinated wayyy to much. So I got behind…Aiya.. But the good news is I've improved at lot in math so hehehe I can go back to typing my fanfiction more…(.)' just begged my parents a lot after they saw my improvement!…lolx alritey then…please please please review okies?….and ummm if you do I'll start the next chapter and post it up as quickly as I can!!! And that's promise!! Well ja ne! 


	11. Showing Her How I Feel

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is not in anyways owned by me. It's owned by Clamp. All characters and story plot of this fanfiction is owned by me! NO body even try to take it! Hehehe.

~*~ With You I Belong ~*~

Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 * Ducks food thrown by fans * I'm sorry I'm sorry! I know I haven't written in such a long time but I was soo busy. LOOK LOOK I did post up this chapter didn't I? I didn't forget…lolx well I'd like to thank some reviewers because I haven't done any thanking in a while and I think I better. Well here they are:

****

CherrYPinKSakurA -(chp10)  
THIS IS SUGOI!!!! GOOD JOB YU YING!!!! Fabulous! It's very well written. I liked it! I wonder what's going to happen to Sakura.....*WhEw* I hope NOTHING bad happens! *_* Well..notice meeh again when yooh get the next chapter out aight??? Arigatou!!!!  
Lana

****

Silver-Cherry–(chp 10)

SYAORAN GO KILL MATT AND HAKKY GUY!!!!!! Please continue soon this is great and I wanna read more very soon!

****

Nyaoka-Kero ( Nyaoka-chan) –(chp10)

ITS WEALLY good Kero!! I LUV IT!! You did such a good job on this whole story even thought it was your first story writing its good....and are you ever going to end it.....well hurry and get the next chapter up^-^'.

****

Flame Solo (chp10)

Excellent!

****

sahmandah (chp10)

HURRY CONTINUE PLZZZZ

****

Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel (chp10)

I'm very curious... Please keep writing... Oh gosh... I shouldn't be up right now.. Better get writing 'cause I'll be back tommorrow!! GET WRITING!

****

Fabi-chan– (chp 9)

Wow....I can't believe this. Now that Syaoran and Sakura were back together. The night had alll to be one of the most romantic nights of S+S's lifes. Why did that baka guy have to appear???? Baka, baka, baka. I'm sure Syaoran will beat the hell out of him. Wait till he gets him. (*ahem* sorry about that, got a little carried away)  
Anyway...this fic is going really great. Please don't take too long to put the next chapter up.

****

Pyro-(chp9)

That was awesome ! S+S are just so kawaii! That was really really cool! Write the next chap soon!

****

Jen (chp9)

OMG plz continue and finish fast!!!!!!!! i luv it!!!
****

Rushi33 (chp9)

this chaptore has great so plase finish tyhis story thankyou bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

matt is a bastard (chp9)

WOW YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY moreeee and dont make matt the goody goody saying he understands and all at the end like those other stories i read! make him jealouse muyhahahahahaha

****

LilDragonLex (chp9)

wow. you fic is cool. update soon.

~*~THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!~*~

Notes about the story: 

~ Thought speech ~

* Thinking emotions ? ?* 

Sounds 

Chapter 11: Showing Her How I Feel

"Sakura is in great danger if she's in their hands…I have to go after her!" Syaoran said running out the door.

" He won't be able to find her on his own. Let's go Tomoyo!" Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo's hand and running after Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Eriol continued to run after the frantic Syaoran. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol he smiled reassuringly and said, " Don't worry we'll get her back I promise." Tomoyo returned the smile and sighed, " I really hope so Eriol-kun, I really do. For Sakura's sake and Syaoran's."

~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~

I banged my fist on Tomoyo's tabletop. I couldn't bear it if she got hurt…I just can't live without her! When I heard Eriol saying that my little cherry blossom was in danger, I couldn't keep my cool. And I ran out the door. I saw Tomoyo and Eriol's face before I ran out. I know they were surprised at me for such a reaction…but Sakura's out there with that crazy idiot and I'm here DISCUSING how to rescue her…I have to help her… I just have too.

~*~ Soul Room Sakura's POV ~*~

I continued to walk next to Matt, his hands holding my waist. Yuck! How can I not notice that he had such a strong aura…I can't believe he's doing this…I'm no one's princess except Syaoran's. I turned my head and faced Matt. 

" Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. Matt stopped walking and so did I. His face turned and our eyes locked. 

"Because I love you." Matt said simply and held me closer. I could feel him breathing. I shivered… * I hate this…where's my knight in shining armor? I have to just play along until help arrives. * I continued to look deep into his eyes Matt stared back and continued to talk.

"I've always loved you Sakura. You were the angel of my world. You kept me alive while the rest of the world wanted to crumble. When I saw you all alone on those swings. I knew it was my destiny to be with you forever." 

I gasped in horror…* What?…*

"When I met Hak-sum he told me that I must be a lonely child. He was right. I was a lonely child. But he told me that one-day I would get the one I love to be with me forever. He has proven myself wrong. I always thought that you loved that brat, Li. But tonight when you danced with me and took my breath away. I knew tonight was the night I will keep you all to myself!" Then suddenly I felt his arms lift me up and I gave a shout.

"No need to be alarmed. You walked quite enough for one day. I'll carry you for the rest of the way to you room." 

I pretended to smile and said to him," Thank you. "

When we got to my so-called room he put me down. I was so glad to be able to walk on my own two feet again. He opened the door; the room was painted pink and black. The bed, the curtains, everything was made of silk. I walked into the room with Matt. As much as I love the color pink…this room just creeped me out. 

"Like it? "Matt said. I nodded holding my self back from throwing up.

"Good. I'll be back later to check up on you. Please change and don't leave the room without an escort." Matt said. As I turned around to face him to say good-bye he leaned in and held me really close just like when we were in the hallway. His face loomed over me and I started to shake I was scared, what was he planning to do? Matt continued to hold me and keep me from moving. I closed my eyes tight, afraid to know what his evil mind was up to. 

Cool, moist feeling touched me. And I flung my eyes opened. I saw what he was doing to me. He was kissing me. I tried to push him away but his grip on me was like glue. He continued to kiss me while tears started to form in my eyes. He broke the kiss and saw me crying. 

"Is something wrong? Why are you crying love?" Matt said brushing away the tears.

"It's nothing. Gomen for worrying you." I lied and tried to smile." That kiss what was it for?"

"Just to show my feelings are real. Not stupid hormones acting. This is the real thing. Well I need to go now. Hak-sum will need my help later. Ja mata my koibito (Love)" Matt said letting go of the grip he had on me. The door closed and I ran to the black silk bed and cried. How could he do this to me? Someone save me. Anybody! My prince, my knight, my one true love please hear me…take me away to heaven, where the angels sing. Bring me back to your safe strong arms. Rescue me please,

~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~

I got into my car and started up the engine of my car. Tomoyo and Eriol got into the back. I cooled down by the time I started driving. I looked up into the sky and saw the stars as I started to drive home to prepare my self. To prepare for a battle I won't forget. I remembered Sakura's smiling face as she told me everything was alright. Telling me to stay calm. She gave me strength. Now it's time to use the strength she's given me to save her. As I kept driving Tomoyo and Eriol discussed about some things but I wasn't paying attention. The wind whipped my hair then out of no where a light voice was heard. Someone whose voice was in pain, in trouble and in danger. _Sakura!_ Where are you?! _"Take me to heaven, where the angels sing. Bring me back to your safe strong arms. Rescue me please"_ I continued to drive speeding up a lot.

__

Take me to heaven, where the angels sing. Bring me back to your safe strong arms. Rescue me please. 

I heard those words again. I breathed deeply then muttered under my breath I'm coming, Sakura. I'll be the knight in shining armor to save you. To bring you back where every one is waiting. Just hang on.

An: So yeah… Don't hurt me!! Please!! I didn't mean to make everyone wait for this chapter! I was continually swamped with homework! I swear the teachers are out to get me!!! Wahh…well as usual please review and I'll make sure I start the next chapter as soon as I get free time. If you have any questions please feel free to e-mail me at: kawaii_kero20@hotmail.com Alright till next chapter! Ja mata!


	12. Tears and Happiness

Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is not in anyway owned by me. It's owned by Clamp. All new original characters and story plot of this fanfiction is owned by me! NO bodies even try to take it! Hehehe.

~*~ With You I Belong ~*~

Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 LOOK LOOK I posted up another chapter! I didn't forget to write see!!…lolx well I'd like to thank some reviewers because I think I should acknowledge them and leave them all a litto note of thanks!! Well here they are:

Miyuki Hamasaki (chapter 11)

Really, really, really, really nice work!!!! Oh yes, this is Kawaii Sakura-Chan Angel just to let you know! I've been like checking this page everyday to see if it was done, and now here it is! Thanks a lot for posting!!!!!!! Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My teachers are out to get me too. ACK! I just remembered! Homework!!!!! ACK!!!!!!!!!!! Bye-bye for now!

An: Wow such support…thanks!! Yes yes yes! Teachers ARE out to get us!!! Lolx

SakuraStar (chapter 11)

soooooooooo intresting please update sooooooon!^_^  
please soon  
i love your story

An: I'm working of chapter 12!! So * **giggle giggle** * be patient!

Flameraven (lesskah@yahoo.com) (chapter 11)

I'm going to really injoy waching Li kill thoughs SOB's I really am. I am a little ticked about Li letting Matt have a dance with Sakura though, he should have just said "No." and then danced with her himself. I'm sorry but if your with a girl as bot as Sakura is going to be at that age you do not give up a chance to slowdance and you really don't when its her favorit song Li Syaoran is not that stuped I don't care how nice the guy asked.

An: Aww…if I didn't make Matt ask Sakura out for the dance there would be no plot! And for the evil killing Li thoughts…I might incorporate it in the chapter somewhere… 

icy-natsu85 (chapter 11)

i want more!!!!!!! more i say!!!!!!!!!11 quick write more!!!!!!! i want to noe wat happens next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (^_^)

An: Okies Okies! I'm writing I'm writing!!

Nyaoka-Kero (chapter 11)

YO YO! Kero-Chan! Me Nyaoka reviewing ya story! YA KNOW WHAT??? Your story is really realy good..and you know sentence...thank you for letting me use it...hehe! I can't believe you did that al ya self well hehe....I like it...yep yep! ok Im going coo coo! (chinese) Ban ban san bah bye!!

An: Thx for the support Nyaoka!!! And u are going coo coo!!

THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTEERS!! 

Notes about the story: 

__

Thought Speech in Italics

* Thinking emotions * 

Sounds 

Chapter 12: Tears and Happiness 

__

"Take me to heaven, where the angels sing. Bring me back to your safe strong arms. Rescue me please." Those little words flowed through the air. Syaoran was driving like a mad man. Nothing could keep him away from his girl. No one.

I hope he'll be alright. Syaoran-kun has never been this angry before…but then again, no one has ever kidnapped Sakura-chan. Who'll wear the clothes I made if Sakura-chan is gone forever…Tomoyo thought to herself while tears slowly streamed down her face. A light brushing was felt on her face._ What? _She looked up it was Eriol. 

"What's wrong? You're worried about Sakura-chan aren't you? She'll be fine. We're going to save her remember?" Eriol said trying to calm down Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and hugged him.

__

I don't deserve him. He's just too good for me. I don't know what he sees in me. Tomoyo thought. 

__

Her body's so soft and warm. I can't believe anything can make this gentle girl cry. What kind of monster takes away her best friend and tears up the relationship she and Syaoran-kun had. I'll make it better Tomoyo I promise you. Eriol thought hugging and holding Tomoyo closer.

Syaoran looked in the back-view mirror (An: ack I dunno what its called as I dunt drive yet!) He saw Tomoyo and Eriol close together. He sighed_ Will I ever hold Sakura like that again? Will I ever even see her smiling face, her bright personality that turned even a cold heartless person, like me into someone who can care and love her in return? Damnit when I get my hands on this Hak-sum guy I'll tear him up!!!_

The car finally stopped at Syaoran's apartment, while everyone was exiting his car, Wei came running to greet them.

" Good evening sir. Is something wrong? You told me that you were going out for dinner with Sakura-san. Is she in the car with you?" Wei greeted. Then looking at the passenger's faces he knew something wasn't right.

"Yes, Wei…tonight **was** suppose to be a special night. But something happened. I need to find a way to contact Mother. Can you get the phone ready in 15 minutes?" Syaoran said.

"Yes sir." Wei nodded and walked briskly back into the apartment.

Tomoyo looked at the stressed out Syaoran, " Why are you going to call your mom? Shouldn't we go save Sakura?" 

~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~

I turned and slowly faced Tomoyo. I saw the worry in her eyes. The tears that haven't been shed finally gave weigh and I saw them slowly tumble down her cheek. I walked to her and gave her a tissue that was in my pocket. I managed a painful smile and said, " I need advice Tomoyo-chan…I don't really know what to do. Mother will know what's the best thing to do, she's…she's always been there for me. Even though I haven't always been there for her." 

I saw Eriol's and Tomoyo's face perk up. I guess they were surprised. I never really talk about my mom or anyone from my family with my friends. I guess it was just because I never had any friends to talk to before. Not until I met Sakura did my whole life turn right side up did I actually get friends and open up to them. And I never called anyone under "chan" besides Sakura. I suppose it's about time…because these two…these two are friend.

~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~

" I need advice…Tomoyo-chan…I don't really know what to do. Mother will know what's the best thing to do, she's …she's always been there for me. Even thought I haven't always been there for her." Those words replayed over and over again, through me mind. How could I not notice it…I suppose it's because I met him after he started to change? I shook my head and gave my little descendent a smile. I'm glad he changed. I don't think he would've been able to live so long if it wasn't for Sakura-chan her bright smile. I walked up to Syaoran-kun and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he gave me not a glare but a smile. I gently then said to him, " We'll always be here for you cute descendent. We are your friends, friends for life." Tomoyo gave me a gentle look and Syaoran sighed I looked at ground and saw drops of water. I gave a puzzled looked and looked up the sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and I noticed that Syaoran's sigh turned into a small sob. Those drops of water weren't raindrops. It was his tears. Tomoyo came up to him and I released my hold on his shoulder. She came and embraced him. Comforting him like a small child afraid of thunder and lightning. _She was just an angel. She knew when to do things that made everyone happy. Just like Sakura_. 

~*~ Tomoyo's POV ~*~

I walked up to the sobbing Syaoran. I couldn't help but just embrace him like I did. He needed friends. He needed comfort. I was there, and Eriol wouldn't be able to cut it for comforting. So I took charge. I know what he's going through. I'm going through what he's going through now. If it wasn't for Eriol and him I wouldn't be even standing strong like I am now. " Don't cry, Syaoran-kun…we'll get her back…we will don't you worry. You have to stay strong, not for Eriol-kun, myself or even Sakura-chan…you have to stay strong for yourself…and Sakura's love. Your love for her is what is keeping you going. If you…if you give up now? Who will save her?" Tears started streaming down my face. I just couldn't keep the tears back…so I let them fall. I continued to hold my embrace on Syaoran and felt his heart beating. He soon broke the embrace and brushed away my tears. "Don't cry Tomoyo-chan. Please don't. I need to go check on that phone-call to Mother. I need to make sure I'm strong. Thank you for your support. Please ask Wei to get you some tea." Syaoran said then leaving my embrace and slowly jogging into the apartment. I turned and faced Eriol. He smiled and held me close. And we slowly walked into the apartment together.

~*~ Inside the apartment ~*~

Syaoran briskly walked into his room. Wei had placed the phone call and the phone was placed on hold. Syaoran picked up the phone and took a deep breath,_ this is going to be a long talk…_ "Hello? Mother?" Syaoran started.

"Oh my Xiaolong!! What's the matter? Did something happen at school? Did those stupid bullies bother you? You tell a-ma (mom in Chinese) now. I'll deal with it ok?! Xiaolong! Talk to me!!! Are you there?!!! Aiya ley jo mut yeh?? ( Aiya what are you doing?) Just breathing!!!? Talk to your mother!!!" 

"No Mother! I'm not just breathing on the phone. Nothing happened at school and…Mom I'm a black belt in karate!! So there aren't any bullies at school bothering me. I'm not 6 years old anymore." Syaoran explained.

"Oh. Well tell me what's going on? You never phone me…not even if it's an emergency. You always tend to do things solo. So I'm just upset over you…not knowing where and what my son's doing. Probably getting drunk and smoking weed. What are the elders going to think?" 

"Ah…Mother!!! I'm not a drunk smoking weed bum on the street!!!!" Syaoran whined. He hated talking to his mother about his life. But, she was great at giving advice, helpful hints the works. 

"Mom…I phoned you because…someone has kidnapped Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said. He was hoping that his mother wouldn't go on her usual spontaneous urgues that scare the crap out of Syaoran.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT? You let some idiot take your wife-to-be away from you?" Mrs. Li shouted into the receiver. "_I have an idiot son! What is he going to do now? The card's mistress is probably taken away by some hot-shot, snotty-faced asshole away from my little pumpkin…what am I going to do with him??" _

"There's just no hope for him…poor boy…he's going to be mommy's boy forever…sigh…now I'll never get rid of him!" Mrs. Li said out loud.

"MOM!!! Stop plotting to get rid of me…I really need help!" Syaoran shouted.

"Alright hon. Alright. Now tell my exactly what happened?" Mrs. Li said.

AN: Whew…so what do you think? Kinda sad, kinda weird, kinda happy?, I need feedback! Did I pull any tears? I know I did for my cuzin! (Litto Diana) Awzz wellz please review! Leave your e-mail if you want an update of when the new chapterz are updated!!!! Or e-mail me here: kawaii_kero20@hotmail.com Well I hope you enjoyed it…I'm sorry for not putting any killing thoughts in Syaoran's mind…maybe in the next chapter!…oh and…errr sorry for all Sakura fans I didn't put her in this chapter because she kinda had a large part in chapter 11. Eek don't hate me please! 


	13. Mother talks

Disclaimer: I not in any way own CardCaptor Sakura. It's owned by Clamp. I own all original characters and story plot of this fanfiction! No one better even try to take it! Hehehe.

~*~ With You I Belong ~*~

Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 

I posted another chapter again…I'm working pretty hard after the long writer's block!!! Now I think I should acknowledge them and leave them all a litto note of thanks!! Well here they are:

Silver-Cherry (chapter 12)

OOOOOOOOOH *falls off chair laughing* that was good even though it was supposed to be serious phone call that was funny and I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I didn't reveiw sooner ^ ^ Please continue soon I want lottsa S+S cus they are the best couple on earth! Please continue soooooon!

An: Lolx . I'm glad you like it! It's totally alrite that you didn't review till now. I'm glad that you were able to read it. I'll continue and this story is definitely a S+ S story!

Kurasaki Misora (Chapter12)

Do you speak Cantonese? I do, and I could SO see a Chinese mother saying something like that! hahaha... you really got it exactly right! hehehe...  
  
Misora-chan

An: Yep yep Me can speak cantonese! Lolx Thanx for letting me know I got it rite!

Nyaoka-Kero (chapter12)

HAHA! Kinda sad,kinda weird, kinda happy?? ITS NONE OF THOSE KERO-CHAN!! ITS FUNNI!!! Totally but IM sorry to say(-_-)that really Syaoran's mom wouldn't act like that....I just can't see her doing it but hey she's worried I guess that could happen! Anyways get on with the other chapter, which is chapter 13....,WELL JA MATA girly!

An: Hey…you mean I didn't pull any tears outta u?…wahh! hahaha well I made Syaoran's mom like that cuz I wanted to! I already explained it to you on the phone! 

Kikie (chapter12) 

that was a rally great chapter. Syaoran had bullies when he was 6? ok.............. update soon!!!

An: YEH I just put down that Syaoran had bullies when he was 6..i'll put in a flash back about that to explain…!

animegirl-mika (chapter12)

you definitely pulled tears. i just finished reading ch. 12, and i'm sitting next to a box of tissues and a Hershey's bar. I love your story. I just have one complaint: WHY THE HELL IS THAT HAK-SUM JERK STILL ALIVE AND WELL?!!!! sorry about that *blushing* please hurry with the next chapter  
so that i can read about s&s getting back together  
again.  
-Michelle

An: WOW! I made you cry? AWW my sorry I'll bring you some tissues! * **hands you tissues** * any better? Okies! Oh..and hak-sum?…He will burn and die later on…me thinks…

Miyuki Hamasaki (Chapter 12)

LOL!!! Syaoran's mom is funny.. I will be gone for the weekend because of camp.. I'm leaving in an hour... but who gives a care?! KEEP WRITING OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!  
P.S. Lol, no I won't. Just keep writing!

An: WOW you thought she was funni? Well I suppose she was, wasn't she?…hahaha Oh no! You gonna strangle me?…lolx I need a body guard now!…lolx…just joking! Well I'll keep writing don't worry!

SakuraStar (chapter12)

SOOOOOOO GOOD!!!^_^ your story is very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,  
intresting!hope you update soon and e-mail me when you do: sakurakinmoto85@hotmail.com

An: WOW that's a lot of Very's ahahaha thanks for your opinion of my story! I didn't think I'd get this many reviews …YOU'RE MY 90TH REVIEW!!!! YEY….THANKS VERY VERY VERY MUCH!!! Next stop 100!!

THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTEERS!! 

Notes about the story: 

__

Thought Speech in Italics

* Thinking emotions * 

Sounds 

Chapter 13:

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

I felt myself being held by " Him." I sobbed into his chest. He lifted my chin and spoke to me softly, his voice lingered into my soul and the words just melted me completely.

"Are you crying again? Let me hold you closer. Does this feel any better? What makes you this sad? Tell me please. I'll try to never do anything that makes you shed the tears that you cry out"

I glanced up at the mysterious face, his smile was gentle, kind and so inviting. I felt his embrace and I pulled in closer, still tears in my eyes.

Again he lifted my head to face his. This time, my eyes locked into his own. Those piercing, dark brown eyes pooled into my emerald ones. I smiled and finally replied to his questions.

"I cry, when I'm with you because you make me feel so safe. But the tears you are seeing are tears of sadness. The sadness that I fear of."

"What fear is that? Tell me? I'll protect you from it."

"That fear? That fear is never being with you. Never to be in you arms, your embrace. It also pains me to think that you'll go off to someone else. So will you ever leave me?"

"I'll never leave you. If anyone…ever tried to break our happiness and we were ever separated. Remember this…remember that I'll never give up on you. Even if we are away from each other's grasp. Remember that I'll never give up on you…even…even if you've given up on me."

I continued to cry on his chest. He slowly patted my head and raised my chin. He kissed me sweetly and I felt a huge pain in my heart. _I'll never give up on you…I'd never do such a thing!_ The pain in my heart grew and grew. I gasped and tried taking in a breath of air. I clutched the man holding me.

"What is it? Are you feeling more pain? You should! Because you are no longer with him. You're with me…You have to realize this you and I are meant to be together!"

I gasped and flung myself away from him…_Who could this be?…where's…where's Syaoran?…_

"Silly girl. He left you. He left you because you and him weren't meant to be, just give it up and let me know you more. Let me know you completely."

I cried out loud and ran to the opposite side of the room. I flung my head…and placed my hand into my pockets, I was hoping to find my cards…but they weren't there!

"Looking for these dear? You won't need them. You're with me…I'll provide for everything."

I gasped at the dark shadowy figure…he was holding my cards. But how did he get his hands on them…?

"NO! give them back to me!…" I ran to him and tried to get them back…Those cards they hold memories, memories of Syaoran and myself. I felt hands holding my waist again. That icky feeling ran down my spine. And I glanced up at the face. It was Matt. How…could he? He forced a kiss and I fainted away.

~*~ Normal POV ~*~

Sakura opened her eyes and she slowly rose from the corner. Her eyes were watery and she realized that everything that just happened was just a dream.

"A dream! Oh that goodness. I know Syaoran will never leave me. He always came to save me when I felt overpowered." Sakura said to herself. She slowly walked around the room and thought to herself._ I have to play along with whatever Matt and Hak-sum's plan. I have to stall them long enough that Syaoran can find me…I wish I knew a way to signal him. Maybe…maybe my cards can help! I hope I remembered to bring them!_

Sakura quickly placed her slender hand into the pink purse. Her hand touched a book. She smiled and took the book out. The book had a pink cover and had Sakura's name over the top. She took out her key, a necklace with a little charmed star at the end. But at a closer look the key, started to grow…and grow with the words that Sakura chanted. She knew the words by heart.

"The key that conceals the power of the Stars, lent me your power! REALEASE!" 

The key grew and turned into a staff. Sakura smiled and opened the book. 

~*~ Hak-sum's POV ~*~

I walked into my room and sighed deeply. _Soon soon my little princess. You'll provide my the amount of magic engery to create the new body I desire. And then I will finally get rid of that lustful boy. He never had any real cause to this mission except he knew the girl…ah…sweet bliss when I can get rid of him. He's been ordering me around for days..soon he'll be gone and I'll have her all to myself. I have realized that she is a beautiful girl quite exquisite. I will enjoy the day I can have her all to myself._

I smiled at my evil self…and continued to walk towards a bookcase. "Ahh..which one was it now? Ahh yes I remember this one." I pulled the blue cover book and the bookcase opened up reviling a chamber. I walked down the stairs and closed the bookcase behind me. I was about the open a door that was located in the chamber when I felt a magic surge through the air. It…it couldn't be the stupid boy…he only started to master the magic that I've given him…"Ahh…dear girl are you trying to escape? It won't matter because even if you do manage to use your magic in here it won't work for very long…you'll soon see. I am the complete master here." I laughed an evil laugh…what other kind of laugh would I any ways? Cough cough. _So hard on the throat. I don't know why I do this to myself._

~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~

"Mom…what am I going to do?" I said into the phone after telling my mother what had happened the whole night. I didn't get a response from her for a minute. I hope she wasn't sleeping on me like the last time I asked for help…Sometimes I don't know why I even ask for her help…

"Xiaolang, the person you have describe for me…you mustn't go to fight him…he's much too dangerous! I know that you will defy any ways so I'll tell you the only way known to man that destroyed him." My mother said.

"What is it?" I said patiently…hoping that the answer would be something easy for me to do. But knowing mother she's got some big magic plan that will probably blow the whole side of Japan. 

"Listen to your mother and listen good. When Clow Reed was still living he had an apprentice that wanted to learn all of Clow's secrets, like how he made the clow cards. Clow warned him that if he brought any anger into the magic cards then he would have to get rid of him. Even if it means to kill him. Magic is very powerful, and if used wrongly the user will surely die a horrible death. Hak-sum was the boy Clow took on as the apprentice. 

Hak-sum was a brilliant boy and proved Clow wrong time and time again. When he turned 18, Hak-sum fell in love with a young girl. This girl was just an imagery picture that Clow envisioned for the future. The girl was 17 and had auburn hair, she had eyes that shone like emeralds in a crown. She was to be Clow's successor in the cards he had created. 

Hak-sum was furious with his master. He didn't know why he wouldn't entrust him with the cards. He learnt so much and was willing to sacrifice everything just to control the cards. But Clow wouldn't have it. So he stopped teaching his young but foolish apprentice. Soon Hak-sum learnt enough magic to over-throw Clow Reed. But he kept the plan of destroying his ex-master a secret. 

Years had passed until Hak-sum founded a plan to destroy Clow Reed. Even after years the apprentice didn't forget the beautiful face that Clow Reed thought of in the future. He wanted to meet her. He wanted to be with her forever. But realizing the only way to cross over from his time to the future he had to fight Clow. Clow found out that Hak-sum wanted to travel to the future. So he planed an attack against Hak-sum using most of his powers along with the two guardians of the cards Hak-sum was destroyed. 

It's too bad that his spirit wasn't destroyed in that fight…You say that Clow has been re-born? Go ask him now to help you, your Mother is getting tired and needs her sleep. Good night Xiaolang." Click when the phone and I stared deeply into space._ Was Sakura the one that Hak-sum fell in love with? But…how can that happen…It's true that Clow-san was a great fortuneteller…but in any case. Sakura in now in his hands. I have to go save her no matter what! ERIOL you better have some idea what we're up against._

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

I stared at all my cards. I didn't know which one to use to signal for help…_Should I use an incantation to see a bit of the future? Maybe I'll get an idea._ I placed ten cards faced down towards myself. I chanted the lines that Ceroberos told me when I was only ten.

"Cards made by Clow, answer my question. Show me the way to signal for help. Bring me back to loved ones."

I slowly flipped the first card it was the windy card. "Windy is the card for news" I felt an aura coming from the windy cards…I closed my eyes and saw that Windy was showing me part of the future…

"SAKURA!! Where are you? Please answer us!" Syaoran's voice rang.

"Sakura-chan!! Where are you?? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice called out as well._ "I'm here! I'm here Syaoran I'm here….Tomoyo-chan…please come save me…I don't want to be here anymore." _ I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Windy is bringing my news of the future…Syaoran and Tomoyo must be trying very hard to find a way to help me…I must figure this divination out…what's the next card? Then slowly I chose the card next to windy and turned it over…

An: Hey all …So was it a good chapter? I must of not made any sense…but I tried to incorporate why Hak-sum is in the present and how he lost his body…Ahh…I hope it didn't suck…although in reality I know that all you readers out there probably think so…O well. Please leave me a review? I worked so hard writing this chapter for you…don't you think I deserve one? Please please? If it's a meany meany reviews I'll accept it…and hope that you won't be dissing me…cuz…I'll cry if it's being mean to me. Criticize my story I'll accept…anything mean about me…I' sue you…cuz I can. It's part of my rights! Lolx…_  
_

  
  



	14. Servant Gossip

Disclaimer: I not in any way own CardCaptor Sakura. It's owned by Clamp. I own all original characters and story plot of this fanfiction! No one better even try to take it! Hehehe.

~*~ With You I Belong ~*~

Author: Hey everyone! This is another story by me!! I hope you like it!! Plz review. And check out my website!! : www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20

I posted another chapter again…I'm working pretty hard after the long writer's block!!! Now I think I should acknowledge them and leave them all a litto note of thanks!! Well here they are:

Wiza_Dan_U (chapter 13) 

Good story took me awhile to read and I didn't quite follow all of it but I really enjoyed it update soon 

An: Lolx thanks for reviewing! Did you get lost while reading? Oh…Gomen nasi!! I probably didn't make any sense…lolx I always do that… Well I'll update soon don't worry!

Miyuki Hamasaki (chapter 13)

Yay!! I'm back! I came back from camp but then I moved and my mouse froze or something and then my keyboard wouldn't work and we were missing a wire to connect the internet and the computer together so my internet wouldn't work and then I found it behind my keyboard (Piano kinda keyboard) and then here I am! You better keep writing or guess what's gonna happen to you!!! 

An: YEY! You back! Lolx Wow…you must of went through a lot just to read my story. *** Thinks * **Lolx missing wire…no connection to the internet! Ahh the horror!! Lolx well welcome back from camp!

budinski (chapter 13)

noooooooooo i hate cliffhangers like this 1. i usually love them though. oo well. this is soooo soooo gooooooooooood. i cant wait 4 the next chapter. please hurry and update. i cant give u my name. i really want 2 though so u can kno me. oo well. JA NE 

An: Thanks for reading! You like cliff hangers? They make me angry!! Lolx grr grr grr…hahaha I'm soo hyper… Well I will try and hurry with this chapter. And it's ok if u can't give me a name. As long as you like my fanfic I'm happy.

Jen (JStrawberrii@yahoo.com) (chapter 13)

Hey plz continue i dont like cliff hangers ARGGGGG 

An: Lolx me too!! Don't worry I'll finish!

animegirl-mika (chapter 13)

It was a great chapter! When I read the part about Hak-sum's past I'm like omg she is *so* gifted *starry-eyed* I have lots of ideas, but I suck at fanfics. Anyone who's reading this; if you ever have writer's block about a CS/CCS fic you know who to write! Anyway, ttyl!  
~Michelle 

An: WOW * Looks starry eyed * You like my fanfic??!! And think I'm gifted???! * blush * It's a dream come true!!

SakuraStar (chapter 13)

this is REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY GOOOD!!!!^_^!  
Please update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^

An: Okies! I'll update!

Arabella Silverbell (chapter 13)

i must admit, that was very nice, using the sakura cards to tell the future. continue! 

An: Thanks for the review! I wanted to be original with the fortune telling part. So yep. I used her cards!…Keep on reviewing please! 

Yutai (chapter 13 and 9)

Matt's a little piece of crap and he should leave Sakura alone. If I were Matt i would have given up a looong time ago. Poor Syaoran!! :,( What does Aishiteru mean again???

An: Lolx thanks for the review. Lolx Yes yes I think everyone who would be Matt would give up a long time ago. You can totally see that Sakura and Syaoran belong together!! Aishiteru means I love u in Japanese. 

THANKS FOR ALL YOU SUPPORT!!

Chapter 14:

Notes about the story:

__

Italics mean thought speech.

And I'm continuing off where Sakura was left off:…

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

I stared at all my cards. I didn't know which one to use to signal for help…_Should I use an incantation to see a bit of the future? Maybe I'll get an idea._ I placed ten cards faced down towards myself. I chanted the lines that Ceroberos told me when I was only ten.

"Cards made by Clow, answer my question. Show me the way to signal for help. Bring me back to loved ones."

I slowly flipped the first card it was the windy card. "Windy is the card for news" I felt an aura coming from the windy cards…I closed my eyes and saw that Windy was showing me part of the future…

"SAKURA!! Where are you? Please answer us!" Syaoran's voice rang.

"Sakura-chan!! Where are you?? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice called out as well._ "I'm here! I'm here Syaoran I'm here….Tomoyo-chan…please come save me…I don't want to be here anymore." _ I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Windy is bringing my news of the future…Syaoran and Tomoyo must be trying very hard to find a way to help me…I must figure this divination out…what's the next card? Then slowly I chose the card next to windy and turned it over…

The next card I flipped over was the shield card. I felt the aura strengthen and I closed my eyes to see what shield was trying to show me.

I opened my eyes to a future I didn't know of. The walls to loom over me. "Where…where am I? What kind of place is this Shield? Why did you bring me here?" I sighed…I knew shield couldn't talk back to me. What on earth was I thinking …I started walking around. I knew my true self was still in the bedroom unharmed and that my spirit was roaming around in the fortune that shield made.

Then I saw him. Syaoran! He was fighting Hak-sum using all his strength and magic against him. _Syaoran! I'm coming! Just wait! I'll help!_ But as I ran to him with my hand reaching out to touch him, my hand went through. I ran right pass him. I turned around and gasped. Then I saw Syaoran say something. Out from his hands came a magic power…much larger then I have ever seen. "Syaoran!?" I heard a girl on a wall chained up wearing a pink and black dress which seemed to be made of silk. _ Oh my god! That…that's me! Hak-sum and Syaoran are fighting but where is Tomoyo?…I know I saw her in the first vision where is she?_ The vision of me on the wall vanished into another vision. But this time it was of Tomoyo holding Eriol-kun. It seemed like he was beaten pretty badly. Tomoyo was crying, and Eriol-kun was moaning softly. I turned the other way to see what had happened before. I saw Matt's hands in the air. He was chanting. A magic circle was around him. Just like when I use the Sakura cards. "How…how is this all possible?…when did Matt get magic? …Shield. Take me back I don't want to see anymore now."

I opened my eyes and I was back to where I was. I sighed. Thank goodness. That was horrible. I shivered and slowly thought how the two visions connected. Tomoyo and Syaoran were looking for her, which was obvious. Then…do Hak-sum and Matt attack them…for trying to save me? I can understand Hak-sum attacking me…but Matt? I thought…I thought he wouldn't do such a thing. It must be Hak-sum's doing! 

I can't stay here anymore I gotta get out of here!

~*~ Normal View ~*~

Sakura slowly stood up from her bedside and picked up her cards. She placed them back to order and placed them int her pocket. Slowly Sakura crept to the door and opened it. She looked both ways from her doorside and walked out. She crept along the corridor and waited from corner to corner listening to see if there was anyone hanging around. 

Sakura darted from corners to corners till she went around the last corner with lights flitering from a door. She tip toed to the door and heard voices coming from the inside.

"Did you hear about master Matt? I heard from the servent down the hall that he's going to marry the new misstress! Oh! I'm just so excited! I can't wait!"

"WHat?! you think you're excited! Oh you haven't seen master hak-sum then! I mean honestly! You think he'd had a few too many drinks! He's been beaming ever since the new mistress was brought to our world."

"Oh have you seen her?! She just a gem! I wish i could touch her! She's just so elegant! ahhh i could just die!"

"Oh she's some woman...gosh!...But have you heard from master hak-sum...i heard that he wanted the mistress all to himself...but master matt doesn't know! " Just then Sakura kicked a pebble that was in her way of listening to the servents.

"What was that?! OH...we better make ourselves busy! We don't want the masters to catch us!" And with that the servents busied them selvs hoping they wouldn't get into trouble.

~*~ Sakura's pov ~*~

__

Oh shoot! I hit that pebble! what am I going to do if they catch me? I slowly backed away from the door and hoped with all my might that they didn't hear me. Clutching my wand i ran the other direction to find the exit... I kept running and thinking about what would happen to me. Until I ran into someone who was strong.

~*~ Syaoran's POv ~*~

I slowly opened my door and say Eriol in front of me. Waiting to hear what my mother had to say. But before I could say anything he raised his hand and told me to not talk. He already had found a way into Hak-sum's lair.

~*~ NOrmal pov ~*~

" I'm glad to see you've finished talking to your mother...no doubt she gave you a long explanation?"

"Yeah...but she said that you would have an idea...which i'm thinking you do hmm?" Syaoran said.

"He does have an idea! Look we found a gliche in hak-sum's portal...as you can see here in this instant replay."Tomoyo pointed out. Her slender fingers pointed to the tiny opening that was just of the coast of Hak-sum's head. Syaoran squinted and said," That little dot?! how's that going to help me get Sakura back from that asshole?!"

Tomoyo glared back. It was a glare that Syaoran reconized. It was a glare that he used to give to the two girls when he first came to Japan. Syaoran nodded his head and whispered his apology. Then Eriol continued what Tomoyo left off.

"Syaoran-kun that little dot you saw wasn't the gliche...it was actually to the left of our enemy's head. You see?...It's a book case with Chinese letters i'm sure you reconise." Eriol said. Pointing to the correct gliche.

Syaoran squinted again and nodded the word he read was magic. The book was meant as a passage way...it meant that hak-sum couldn't use magic on his own...he needed a vessel or a passage for things to work.

Syaoran looked up from the camcorder and looked back at Eriol who was helping Tomoyo put away the tape recorder. 

~*~ Syaoran's pov ~*~

I looked up and saw that glimmer of hope...and realized that the book with the chinese character was part of the menu at the restarant. I got up and ran to the door shouting back at Tomoyo and Eriol to meet me at the restarant, they quickly followed.

~*~ 5 min. later ~*~

I got to the resterant still in shambles. There wasn't anyone around so i wasn't afraid of getting called away from the dangers. Besides if anyone asked who i was i could just tell them who i am. Then in the corner of my eyes was one of the menus i picked it up. The cover had the chinese character for magic...

I don't understand...why....why would he use the menu as a vessel?...Unless....I quickly turned around and looked for another menu hoping that all the menus weren't like the one i was holding. Tomoyo and Eriol both confused walked around the restarant busying themselves with conversation when I found what i was looking for. One of the orignal menus. The cover was the same color but in the middle...the wording of the menu didn't say magic...but close enough...was the lettering for Sakura in Japanese. These...these menus were all regular but the one in my right hand...the one that read Magic.

I shouted to Eriol and he read it over, he nodded and we got back into the car. _Sakura...we're coming for you! I'm going to rescue you and we'll be together...like i promised you...please stay strong!_

~*~ Sakura's pov ~*~

I was tip toeing away from the servants quarters when i ran into someone...their arms grasped my shoulders and i gave a shout. He's hand covered my mouth and i looked up. It was Matt. 

"What are you doing here Sakura? You shouldn't be anywhere near here! Some of the servants are real drunkards." I blushed and quickly said," I'm sorry...I wanted to find you. I was really lonely all by myself...is it alright if...if i just stay with you for a while?" _That should buy me some time... i've got to find a way to get back to Syaoran..._

"Alright love. You can stay with me...i was just on my way to hak-sum's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind our princess to watch us." And with that he took my hand and placed his other hand on my waist. I squirmed a bit ...and mangaged a smile then walked off with him...

~*~ nOrmal pov ~*~

After walking awhile Matt brought her to an empty room. Sakura glanced around and noticed nothing was in it except a large bed and dimmed lights. There wasn't any windows and the carpet was of a red blood color. Matt led her to the bed and told her to wait... Sakura sat down and clutched her wand. _I don't like this room...it's too secluded....this doesn't look like a study...._

Author's notes: WWWWWWAAAAAHh i"m soo soos oo sorry! I haven't been able to write this chapter as soon as planned! eek! But i know that you were all waiting for this chapter! okies! Here's my explaination: My computer blew up...well technically it crashed...and we didn't get a new one till now....so please except this crappy chapter...and review!!! I'll get the newest chapter done as soon as possible!!!! ThANK YOU ALL!


	15. Desire

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp owns it…and I would gladly give them all the credit for this story…all except for the PLOT!!! THAT'S mine all mine mine mine mine! Hehhee…oh and the new characters! So hah take that!

Authors notes:

This is chapter 15 of my crappy story that a lot of people really like to read….so I've heard…heeha well I'm glad that you all loved it! And yes yes I do know that my last chapter was kinda awkward,….well give me some credit! I haven't written in 3 months! Plus that's the best chapter I came up with in short short notice…hahha I had a test I was studing for that day I wrote it…my bad my bad! Oh and to thank my reviewers!

Oh and please go visit my website please!: Http://www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 ARIGATOU MINASAN!!

Reviewers:

SwitSakura(chp 14) 

Oooooo...very good more plz! 

**Keor-chan****:** Why thank you! I'm glad u like!

no... (chp 14)

tell me you just didn't do that....omg you did...you left the chapter like that...you're gonna kill me you know?!?!? WRITE more and SOON!!! i love your story!!! keep up the good work!!!!

**Kero-chan**: lolx I don't mean to kill anyone! I just couldn't think anymore!!! GOMENNASII! I really didn't mean to stop in the middle of the story! 

Katie (chp 14)

This story has a great plot, but your grammar and spelling need work. I dont believe you are characterising properly, the characters do not sound "Right", sounds a little off, I wonder if anyone else has noticed.  
  
Otherwise I really like this story!

**Kero-chan****: **I'm glad you noticed! I thought it was just me!!! Realli! Plus give me some sort of pity! I haven't been writing for 3 months…but like that'll help huh? hahhaha

ILoVeLiSyAoRaN(chp 14)

I LOVE YOUR STORY!!!!I WANT TO READ A NEW CHAPPIE VERY VERY SOON!JA NE!

**Kero-chan****: **WAHH I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Hehehe I'm so overly enthusiastic!

Silverwing (chp 14)

Nice chappie..a little confusing though. anyway Post the next chappie soon....!!

**Kero-chan**: heheh gomen ne! I know I'm confusing…that's just me…I'll try to be more clear in newer chapters!

Bijou-Chan (chp 14)

Yes it was good if you preferred me to start flaming you ok kero? Fine I wilL!!Yeah yeah your story really sucked ok Kero?? I hope you happy with this review!! HAHA!! But I would prefer it was good*gives thumbs up*

**Kero-chan****:** Oh…well thank you for the wonderful support Bijou-chan!…I'll remember that….when I beat you up!

~*~ With You, I Belong ~*~ 

_Italics are thought speech!_

Oh and please pardon all my language! I really didn't mean to put them in…I only did for a good effect… alright now on with the story!

Chapter 15: Desires

~*~ Sakura's pov ~*~

I sat on the bed that Matt had left me on…I glanced quickly over my shoulder seeing no windows…no light except the dim lighting from a small lamp. The blood red carpet glowed vibrantly while I listened intently for any sudden movements. I heard water coming from down the corridor that Matt went through. _I guess he's washing his hands?…But…this room is what gives me the creeps …what about this room is giving me the creeps?…I wish…I wish I wasn't here alone…_

_~*~ _Matt's Pov ~*~

I was on my way to Hak-Sum's study when I saw that girl…that beautiful girl in the light pink dress skipping and darting from corner to corner in the halls…I wondered what such a girl dressed so fine…was darting from the corners…But I suddenly realised…that that beautiful angel girl was Sakura…my princess the captor of my heart! I went closer to her and saw her stop at the servants quarters_. She's eavesdropping on the servants! Oh! Hahaha that wonderful angel of mine. She's full of surprises…I should go check what she's doing there._ So with my decision made I walked creeping slowly toward her like shadows on a wall. Then I heard the voices being hushed. Sakura my angel had kicked a pebble. _Ah…no harm done…this just puts her on her toes…making me want her even more…ah…fear tastes so sweet…argh…what am I talking about?…fear tastes so sweet? Fear is what drive people into madness…fear is what has driven me to hide from Sakura for so long… But…ahh fear is what makes things tastes so sweet and tender…ha…Sakura…you have no idea when you and me are finally one._ I was about to tap her on her shoulder when she ran into me. I clamped her mouth to keep her from screaming. I smelled her hair…sweet as strawberries just like the last time I was with her at the entrance of the portal…She glanced up frighten and her face broke into a smile. I was happy that she was smiling at me…although inside something tore me apart saying that her smile was fake…fake like the love that Sakura and I had…I shook my head violently cursing to myself _What the fuck am I thinking?! Oh the love Sakura and I are real. Real as the sunset. Real as that jerk Syaoran taking her heart. Taking her heart away from mine…_ Sakura was smiling…she was saying words…but I wasn't really paying any attention…I think she said she was scared…and she wanted me to comfort her…_Yeah comfort her you fool…be the bigger man that Syaoran can't be…now that you got your princess. Kiss her…tell her that all you need is her. Hey better idea…the ring in your room…why don't you go give that to her? Yeah…she'll love it! What girl won't love diamonds?…eh? Hehehe Who cares what Hak-sum wants…what I want is right in my arms…all I need is to get rid of Hak-sum…I mean…without him…He wouldn't be wandering around the world…yeah…yeah…I should be the one in control…well now I'll show him! _I took Sakura in my arms and smiled back well more actually grinned back to her…she was so not going to know what hit her… So I led her back to my room. _Yeah that ugly red blood room. With no light and windows what so ever…yeah that wonderful room where Sakura and I would stay together forever without any interruptions._ I told Sakura to wait on the bed while I went to wash my face, I was sweating from nervousness…_God snap out of it Matt… your angel…your princess is outside ON my bed…I'm going to go back out with the ring…gonna give it to her and she'll love it to death. She'll be happy and I'll be happy and Syaoran…hahaha that dickless pea brain can just go to hell! Cause I'm happy with my princess! Yeah yeah yeah! Gonna get me some loving! Muh hahhaa…hey…note to self…work on evil laugh…god… how does Hak-sum do it?…_

_~*~_Hak-sum's Pov ~*~

I was quietly drinking herbal tea when I noticed magic was being used around the "castle" I sighed and quickly knew that it was my darling princess working magic…_It's not going to help you my beautiful angel…I can see anything and everything that goes on in this castle!_ I closed my eyes and saw Sakura that angel goddess working her Sakura cards_. Well well, our little pet can bite! Now what is she exactly doing? Telling fortunes?! Doesn't she understand her dilemma…well what ever…I'll let her do her little spell but the next one won't be allowed…muh hahhaha *hack hack hack* sigh…I need COUGH DROPS!_

Now that I saw Sakura working her magic…I decided that it wasn't good for her to waste the magic I'll soon take away from her…I smiled wickedly and started to plan the perfect magic transfer. 

~*~ Sakura's Pov ~*~

I was still waiting for Matt, the room was just plain creepy and I wanted to leave…but I knew I couldn't I had to stay and wait to figure out a plan to get me out of this hell hole of a place…_I'm thinking that this is such a bad idea running away from my room…at least in my room I had light and my cards…What is Matt doing? I'm tired of waiting for him…I'll call him to check if he's doing alright…I can still hear the water…what on earth is he doing?_

~*~ Normal POV ~*~

"Matt?…are you alright in there?" Sakura whispered…afraid to break the silence of the room. * Not counting the running water of course! *

"Yes my angel? Is there something you want? I'll come out in a moment." Matt said smiling into his reflection on the mirror.

Matt slowly walked out of the bathroom and saw Sakura still sitting on the bed where he left her. "_God she's so beautiful…and her in that dress makes me want to kiss her so bad…"_ Sakura titled her head in confusion and asked, " Is there something on my face?…you're kind of staring at me…" Matt quickly snapped out of his trance and shock his head. He smiled and said , " It's nothing…really it isn't…now Sakura I think you should know something…"

~*~ Matt's Pov ~*~

This was it! I'm finally going to tell her my love…even though deep down she already knew what was going to be said to her. "I'm hoping you won't reject me…but Sakura, since the moment my eyes laid upon you I've fell into a huge void. And ever since that day…I just wanted to spend every day every second with you. But you always turned me down. I know you think of me as a friend…but think about it this way…friends can fall deeply in love…just as I've falling in love with you… Do you realize?…Oh damnit Sakura!" I found myself struggling to say I love you…so I just lunged myself onto her. Kissing her deeply. My weight was on top of her so I knew she couldn't squirm away…But why would she try to squirm away from me?…I know she loves me…So I just kept kissing her…deeply and passionately. I let my tongue go into hers. She tasted so sweet like flowers but…without the pollen…

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

I heard Matt's words and I was so disgusted…I knew that he loved me…but my feelings weren't the same…I wanted to slap him in the face but before I could he lunged at me kissing me…I tried to move …tried to push him off…but I just could…there wasn't anyway I could get him to stop. His tongue pushed his way into my mouth tasting me. I wanted to scream…but I couldn't. Tears fell from my covered face. Tears of fear, tears of sadness, and tears of hurt and betrayal set into my sunken heart._ Get away from me you hentai!, stay away! Sakura cards…help,…I'm losing a battle I can't afford to lose…_ I pray with all my heart and hope that I could still breath after that kiss that Matt gave me

Kero-chan's notes: Ekkies! Please don't hunt me down and kill me…I just write stories! Well please be kind and review….alrite?…yes yes yes? If you do I'll write more! Write more chappies! Yes yes I will! Oh and grammar has improved thank u!


	16. Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku

Disclaimer:: Sadly I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp owns it…and I would gladly give them all the credit for this story…all except for the PLOT!!! THAT'S mine all mine mine mine mine! Hehhee…oh and the new characters! So hah take that! Oh and the song I used…that ain't mine! I took it from Dragon ball gt! The song is called: **Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku; Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed**

Opening Song

Lyricist = Sakai Izumi  
Arranger = Oda Tetsurou  
Composer = Hayama Takeshi  
Singer = FIELD OF VIEW

Authors notes:

This is chapter 16 of my crappy story that a lot of people really like to read….so I've heard…heeha well I'm glad that you all loved it! Oh and to thank my reviewers!

****

BIG NOTE NOW!: I've posted a new story up called Guardian Angels! PLEASE PLEASE take a look at it! And tell me how you think it is! The url for the story is :

http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=986314

Oh and please go visit my website please!: Http://www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20 ARIGATOU MINASAN!!

animegirl-mika (chapter 15)

Hey! Sorry I havent reviewed in a while; I've been REALLY busy. *scratches head Son-Goku style* Anyway, I'm just reviewing to tell you that Chapters 14 and 15 were really good. But will the Sakura Cards DO anything, or will someone save her? I hope Matt and that5 evil Hak-whatever guy rot in some evil, rank hell dimension. *glares* Ja ne!  
**Kero-chan: hehehe I'm working on it! Ehehehe **

~Michelle Silverwing (chapter 15)

EEEEWWWWWW Matt kissed Sakura!! Darn were is Syaoran when you need him?!?! Post the next chappie up soon k? luv your story.......!!! 

****

Kero-chan: Ahh you thought it was yucky too?! Heheh well Syaoran is coming now don't you worry!

no... (chapter 15)

you're gonna find that all of my reviews are gonna be this way.....ahhhhhh....panic, panic, panic....write more write more.....don't leave me hanging........WRITE!!!! quit school whatever..just write....j/k.....unless....Keep up the good work!!!!! 

****

Kero-chan: Hehhee QUIT School?….okies! Hehehe nah I better not…parents will kill me…

Kita (chapter 15)

Good improvement on the grammar! Keep going cause this going to kill me with the suspense!

****

Kero-chan: Thank you! Thank you! I knew that after one chapter of the story writing would put me back to normal!

Animefreak242 (chp 15) Ok... see, the chapter was great! It's just - Matt should NOT be allowed to do that! Doesn't Hak-sum watch everything that goes on in his 'castle'?! I hope Hak-sum, or one of the servants come into the room, and catch them.  
  
If Hak-sum sees them, he'll probably kill Matt. *shrugs* Oh well, that's one less maniac to worry about. But, maybe the cards will help her. *nods vigorously* Yeah, yeah!! That's it! They'll come, and save Sakura from Matt! =) Maybe Firey can set him aflame! =D *big smile* That would help! (LOL) Hopefully she'll be rescued.  
  
Not that much to say right now (surprisingly). I'm just asking you to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE SOON?!?! I wanna know what happens. Also, when is Syaoran & Co. getting there? By the time they get there the story will already be over! =( Well anyway, update soon. Ja ne!! *wavies* ^_^  
  
~Animefreak242 =)  
aka  
Kawaii Girl ^_^ 

****

Kero-chan: you really liked it didn't you!? Heheh well I'm thinking of getting Matt into some 'litto' trouble…so please stay tight!

Unknown: (chp16)

not bad .  
this chapter is way better then last time.  
post the next chapter ASAP!!!

****

Kero-chan: I'm glad you agree! I so know that my last chappie sucked!

SwitSakura (chp 16)

WAHHHHHHHH...very good chapter =^-^= 

****

Kero-chan: hehehe yeah! I'm glad you like!

~*~ With You, I Belong ~*~ 

Italics are thought speech!

* are the song lyrics *

Oh and please pardon all my language! I really didn't mean to put them in…I only did for a good effect… alright now on with the story!

Chapter 16: _Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku_

~*~ Matt's POV ~*~

I remember myself talking to that beautiful angel…I remembering lunging myself to her tender, soft lips tasting her. It was so sweet. I can't remember the last time I tasted something like this intoxicating. I shifted my weight on her and broke the kiss. 

****

Kero-chan's notes: This is where the song Dan Dan kokoro Hikareteku is being sung…it's going to be put under Matt's, Syaoran's, and Sakura's point of view. When there's talking or no quotations…it's just the person thinking…hahha okies now on with the story!

__

* Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku

Sono mabushii egao ni

Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold my hand

Bit by bit My heart is charmed

With that dazzling smile

Let's flee from the endless darkness Hold my hand *

~*~ Matt's Memories ~*~

I remember the way she looked on that fateful day. She looked like angel, fallen and lost from heaven.

Matt: Hi there, You look like an angel..*blush* did I say that? 

Sakura: *giggle*

Matt: Why are you sad? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone...

Sakura: I'm waiting for someone. Demo...but he never came back...But i'm still waiting here for him

Matt: Him? Who's this him? 

Sakura: My number one ...

Matt: Oh...Why don't I walk you home...? Then your family won't worry about you..

Matt thought to himself...."Wow she's so pretty I should ask her for her name....maybe I can be her boyfriend...she can't say no to me...I'm MATT of course I can have anything I want...and I want her..." 

Since then…since that fateful day…I've been watching her from afar…waiting patiently…waiting for her to be mine…now that day has finally arrive!

__

* Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotte ita basho wo omoidashita n' da

Boku to odotte kurenai ka

Hikari to kage no Winding road Ima to demo yatsu ni muchuu na no?

Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru you na toki mo aru kedo

Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte Tatakau yo

You see, when I met you

I remembered the view which I had treasured when I was a child

Won't you dance with me 

It's a winding road of light and shadows Even now, you're dreaming of him?

There are times when it seemed like I wanted to turn back but

Holding love, courage, and pride, I shall fight*

~*~ Matt's POV ~*~

Sakura…you changed me for the better. You helped me learn to love and not to hate you and everyone else…your smile brighten my day. You made me blush deep red. Even though you never paid attention to me…you always pined over him…over that piece of shit…how you always reminisce over him…but you see I never gave up, never gave up on our love…I never gave up on us!

I slowly moved on top of Sakura again, she was holding back some tears. I can tell she wanted to scream out loud. But she kept it in…she had her eyes closed clutching her necklace. Probably something that shit head gave her…I took hand, kissed it and placed it on the side so her hand wouldn't get in my way. I smiled reassuringly and told myself that she and I were one in the same…she was the light…the light of my world…while I was her shadow…a shadow who's been smitten by the light.

*_DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku_

Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera

Kitto dare mo ga eien wo te ni iretai

ZEN ZEN Ki ni shinai furi shite mo

Hora Kimi ni koi shite 'ru

Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold your hand

Bit by Bit My heart is charmed

A piece of hope in this world

Anyone surely wants to have eternity in his hands

Even if you pretend not to mind at all

Hey I love you

Let's flee from the endless darkness Hold your hand*

~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~

Sakura you are the best thing that came into my world…since I told you I love you I often tell myself questions of doubt if you would return my love as I gave you mine…Sometimes in dreams I find myself in darkness surrounded by nothing but shadows. But then a huge bright light appears…I wonder who it is…but I already know who it is…it's you Sakura. You brought me light, hope and peace of mind. I wish that we can be always be together. 

I focused my mind and turned to Eriol…and he nodded…we're ready to save you Sakura…please wait for me…I know you will.

__

*Okotta kao mo tsukarete 'ru Kimi mo suki da kedo 

Anna ni tobashite ikite daijoubu ka na to omou 

Boku wa... Nanige nai shigusa ni furimawasarete 'ru Sea Side Blue 

Sore demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?

Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni

Futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo

I also like you, even with that face, tired from anger

I wonder if it's all right to live such a life, being blown away

As for me... I'm just spun around by casual gestures Sea Side Blue

Or are you still dreaming of him

I had something more I wish to ask but

Our conversation just goes on like the sound of car wheels dancing around*

~*~ Matt's POV ~*~

Sakura, your face is tense…you seems very distraught, I placed my hand on your waist and we managed a smile. I can tell that your sad…_ I should kiss you again. Kiss away the pain, the tears that make you cry in your heart. I should kiss away all memories that you have of that bastard._ "Sakura…gomen nasi I don't mean to hurt you, but I can tell…your smile isn't happy like always. SMILE for me. Smile and kiss me back Sakura. Do you have the same feelings for me that I know you have?"

I saw Sakura grimace…_Shit…she doesn't…she doesn't have the same feelings for me does she?…Look at her…you can tell that she's contemplating whether or not to kiss you back…But it doesn't matter. She'll learn to love me …she'll learn to love me back in time._

Sakura blinked twice and turned her head. Tears dropped from her face and she clutched her necklace once again. _I swear that necklace has to go…it's tearing her away from me…look at her…thinking about whether to kiss me or not! It should have already happened KISS me you bitch! _I couldn't wait any longer I lunged myself on her again I shouted, " If you don't love me the way I love you then you'll just have to learn!"

" Nnnoo! Please don't! …ahh…SAKURA CARDS! Release!

*DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku

Jibun demo fushigi nan' da kedo

Nani ka aru to sugu ni kimi ni denwa shitaku naru

ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo

Kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite ita

Umi no kanata e tobidasou yo Hold My Hand

Bit by Bit My heart is charmed

It's amazing even to myself but

Something is there I suddenly feel like calling you

Even if you pretend not to mind at all

In the end all I see is you

Let's flee towards the sea Hold my hand*

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

I…I love Syaoran…with all my heart why am I here in this dreadful room with him…with this sick minded boy. Whose dream was just to be with me?…I have to get away…I don't love him. And I can never love him. So I shouted those words of a long a go time. My cards surrounded me and Matt shouted something…I think they were swears of " BITCH you love me I KNOW YOU LOVE ME" I didn't care anymore the cards made a barrier around me and I ran out of the room with Matt blinded by the light my cards gave off. _Syaoran…I'm here I know you will find me…SYAORAN find me!!_

****

Kero-chan: Whee ! Another chapter done! So how do you like it? Kinda good eh? This was my first songfic so please be kind and review! Remember you make the story happen! Hehehe yeh! Time to go eaties now! Hehehe! This story was made during an empty stomach…. Never a good thing to do heheh! Well till next time!


	17. Delusions

With You I belong By: Kero-chan

Recap!:

__

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

I…I love Syaoran…with all my heart why am I here in this dreadful room with him…with this sick minded boy. Whose dream was just to be with me?…I have to get away…I don't love him. And I can never love him. So I shouted those words of a long a go time. My cards surrounded me and Matt shouted something…I think they were swears of " BITCH you love me I KNOW YOU LOVE ME" I didn't care anymore the cards made a barrier around me and I ran out of the room with Matt blinded by the light my cards gave off. _Syaoran…I'm here I know you will find me…SYAORAN find me!!_

Chapter 17: Delusions 

Sakura's POV Still…

I continued to run away from that hell hole of a room. I didn't know if HE was following me… but the words just still continued to ring through my ears. _"BITCH! You love me I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"_ I shook my head violently…No! I Hate him. I have never loved him! Why…why would that baka ever think he'd stand a chance with me…not when I have Syaoran…not when I have him… I continued to run always turning a corner every once and a while…I didn't really watch where I was going when I ran into someone.

"Gomen nasi!" I shouted and continued to run, but I didn't get very far because who ever I ran into grabbed my hands. I gasped in sight of who it was.

Syaoran's POV

Some time has passed since our last conversation…I can still remember her smile…her smell…I don't know what time it is…I turned around and saw the clock it read: 12:30 a.m. "God…I can't just sleep here and cry my heart out for her! I have to BE there…I've got to go save her now! I know Eriol-kun you told me to wait…but waiting isn't one of my attributes. It never was…" I slowly got out from bed and walked to my closet, I took out my traditional clothing that I wore when I went out to card battles…Tomoyo-chan told me that she wanted to make me new clothes. I shuddered at that thought. 

"These will do…" I said outloud pulling the outfit on. I placed my hand into it's pockets and pulled out an orb. It was my elemental power…I recalled how I used it so many times to save her…

Flash back MODE~

"Ahhh hahaha Hi…Li-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

" Trying to help you get the card!" Syaoran said half shouting half reassuringly. 

"Oh…well alright then." Sakura said nodding at the help Syaoran was giving her.

"ELEMENTAL FIRE!" Syaoran shouted, fire came out from the orb, it was shining in the sword he used. Sakura jumped down and seal the card. She smiled and the flashback faded away…

FLASH BACK ENDED!

I need to get to her now! I shook my head from the memory and ran out of my room and out to the front lawn. I recited an incantation that I learned recently from Eriol-kun

"OPEN THE DOOR TO whom I seek. Show me to one I care for the most deeply, Her eyes of shining emeralds her hair of silk bring me now to Sakura Kinomoto!" Bright light surrounded me and I smiled I knew that the charm worked. Good…now to beat the crap out of that wizard and Matt…!

Normal view~

When Sakura ran into the warm body she felt like she was done for…firstly she just practically plowed over the person. But she didn't care…all she wanted to was just get away from the hell hole that those disgusting people brought her too. Screw the plan about being nice to them….screw everything! All she wanted to do was get back into the arms of her lover. But before thinking of anything a hand reached out to her and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura flung herself around cursing under her breathe hoping to kami-sama that it wasn't Matt or Hak-sum. Sakura's eyes were closed and daren't open them in case she had to see fierce eyes that she would soon regret. Just hearing the rhythmic breathing she slowly opened her eyes revealing the person who just held on to her wrist…

"SYAORAN-KUN!" Sakura cried out her lover's name bring him close to a hug. 

"What are you doing here?! How did you find me?" Sakura blurted out keeping her voice in check. Syaoran just smiled and said slowly feeling the embrace that Sakura was giving him. 

"I'm here to save you why else would I be here. As for finding you…I'll tell you that after we get you out of here! Has that bastard hurt you in anyway?…I'll make sure both creeps get what they deserve!" Syaoran stated as he held Sakura closer. Sakura accepted the tighter embrace and smiled into his warm chest. Would she do without him?…Probably still in this castle waiting for Matt to come and take her back to his dreadful bedroom. Sakura shook her head vigorously and tried to erase her memory of that incident she was back with Syaoran! What else would make her as happy as she was feeling now?…

"I want to go home… I miss everyone!" Sakura sobbed breaking down in tears as Syaoran loosened his embrace pulling her away from himself. He lifted her head so they could see each others eyes. Her green shimmering eyes filled with tears blinked and continued shining. Syaoran smiled back at the emerald beauty then whispered into her ear, "I promise you that we'll get home! I promise that you'll be back…back to your friends, your family and back to me…" Sakura broke away from Syaoran and nodded she smiled brightly and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun…I knew you would come to get me…I always knew you would." Syaoron nodded as well then taking her chin he brought her up to a kiss.

*MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* 

That's all for chapter 17! Enjoy! Cause I've quit as an author!! I feel like I can't accomplish anything! Hhahaha I'm just pulling your leg!!! As you can see… look at the bar thingie…I've still got a long way to go! So please sit back and enjoy what is left of chpater 17! Wait…I might make another one of these joke thingies…so please watch out!

*MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* *MUAH* 

Footsteps grew closer and closer to the couple that were kissing. Matt was furious. "Why would that little bitch do such a thing to me?…I love her and I know she loves me back. We were meant to be together…doesn't she see it?…If she won't see it my way…I'll MAKE her see it!" As Matt continued to run down the halls after his fallen blossom. He heard voices coming closer and closer…those voices were so oddly familiar. He turned to corner and saw them…Sakura, and that brat….that bastard…that asshole…every swear that he could think of that was him…All his pent up anger was pushed towards Syaoran…Oohh how he hated his name!

Matt slowly walked towards the couple watching them kiss.

"What the fuck? Why the hell is he kissing my girl?…Oh…I'm so going to kill that bastard!" Matt said fuming half shouting in his head.

He stormed over to the two and grabbed Sakura by the waist holding her tightly in his arms.

"Hi sweetie miss me?… I know you did. Here have a kiss from me." Matt said bluntly then planting a rough kiss unto Sakura's soft lips. Syaoran stared back at Matt like he was insane…in fact Syaoran did think Matt was insane! He quickly regained his strength and pulled the bastard away from his Sakura. Sakura was all pink from the lack of air. Matt turned and faced Syaoran.

"You're a bastard you know that?" Matt sneered, " You've always been a bastard…taking Sakura away from me…kissing her like that…you're an idiot to think you can have her all to yourself…because you can't! Because she's mine…and whether you like it or not….she will always be with me…and you can't do anything about it!"

Syaoran blinked at the delusional Matt then replied back coolly and calmly, " You're the one who has problems…You have no idea what love is…otherwise you wouldn't just plainly state that Sakura doesn't love me…but have you seen her?…have you noticed how her eyes shine?…has she ever shined like that to you?…I didn't think so…I'm taking her back home where she is LOVED! Not to stay here and cry her heart out."

~*~ Matt's POV~*~

What a fool that Li guy was…he just kept talking and talking…never stopping…doesn't this guy breathe?…probably not…he's just like a robot…an asshole robot that kiss Sakura…my beautiful angel.

~*~ Break time! (authors notes) ~*~

I'm really tired…I wanna stop writing at the moment…my eye is reall itchy…and I can't stand it! Wahh! Hehehe I'm afraid of eye drops…so I can't fix my ichty eye…whah….it's so hard to type this with an itchy eye…u guys are really lucki that doing this…other wise you'll never ever find out what happens…I'm going to post one more author note in between this chp…just to bring you back to reality…so u know…I can make sure ur not dying while reading this story alrite…enuf of my notes…back to the story! ~

~*~ Matt's POV ~*~

I just stared blankly at him then started to drift into a daydream that I so enjoyed….

Sakura was there…kissing me and playing with my fingers. Yeah…I liked that day dream! We were outside under that cherry blossom tree… eating lunch and having the best time of our life! But then…dark clouds came looming in lightening crashed down and Sakura then suddenly vanished…

"Sakura! Sakura where art thou?" I heard myself shouting * In the background you can hear the author laughing! Hehehe this part didn't make any sense to me! But hell…I had a blast writing it! *…then another lightening crashed that there she was…I ran to her then realized someone else was with her…a man cloaked in green with a sword…damn…it was a huge sword…I went to the hilt of my belt to pull out some sort of weapon to defend myself…but…I found myself reaching nothing!

"Damnit…I forgot my sword…I left it at home…crap!…oh Sakura! My dear, dear Sakura I left my sword at home! Forgive me please for I cannot save you now!"

Sakura whipped her head and didn't even face me…instead she borrowed her head deeper into the man's chest…

"What the hell?! Sakura my angel! Don't you want to be with me?" I screamed, but I continued to hear nothing but thunder crashing. Sakura turned to face me and my heart just jumped but deep in my mind I knew that I had already lost her…forcing that out of my head I ran to her. A sword came between her and I…I look up to face the young man. He had a light composure but a stern face his eyes were deep chocolate brown and carried a frown. I gasped and saw that it was that Li kid…

"You!? How dare you steal my angel…my light and hope? How dare you!" I shouted leaping back and trying to defend myself…but forgot I had nothing to defend myself with. Li came after me then brought down his sword and I was defeated…

~ End of weird daydream

I suddenly snapped out of my dream. Still that kid went gabbing on about love and what not…Love?…I knew what it was…I knew how it felt…It was like an enigma….an enigma….. 

Love... crazy thing.... you don't know when or where it'll strike next... if it will be awfully convenient or terribly inconvenient.... whether it will cause you to cry or smile....   
  
Love.... the biggest enigma ever discovered within the heart and soul of mankind... In this day and age, people fall in and out of love at the flow of a feather or the change in the wind... none of it all too serious... all taken for granted until that one person steps into your life and time stops..... you look at them... and realize that this is real.... whatever you're feeling is more real than anything you could have ever imagined to be possible to feel.....  
  
Love... existing in so many ways that we confuse the meaning.... that nothing is clear and the emotions which do exist are often neglected or misunderstood... there is brotherly/sisterly love: you will do anything for that person and you have their back always and forever... you can't imagine a time where they would leave your life... but you know deep down that you don't want the feeling to progress... you want that security.....  
Or there's friendly love: you want to be there for that person and it pains you to see them sad... you'll be there for them, help them through the shitty shit (author note:…erk! So many swears in this chappie!)... but you know that that's all there could be....  
Then there's that real isht... the one that makes you hurt inside until you feel like giving up... the isht that never goes away... that plagues you day and night even when you think it's gone.... that's the real love... the one that only reaches out and touches you once in a blue moon.... but you're happy it did.... It's that feeling that wavers your emotions and drives your spirit onwards... the feeling that makes you know that whatever it is you feel inside... it's real..... It's different for everyone... coming in different ways and times, popping up when you least expect it... you don't search for it... it finds you... but just because it found you doesn't mean it will be returned.... and that feeling that you get when you feel there's no chance... that indescribable annoying emotional pain that seeps through every inch of your entire being... the feeling that causes you to want so badly to give up and pull yourself into a corner... That feeling... it makes you realize just how deep this feeling is.....  
  
Love... something argued to be only in the head.... but those who have felt it... and accepted it know it's so much more.... We learn... and we grow... all by what happened and what didn't... At one point in our lives we will all feel the pain of heartache... and we will all react differently... but the important thing about the pain, is that it's REAL... Something so deep that you can feel it coursing through your very veins.... Or the feeling you get when your love is returned.... the doubt.... the comfort... *sigh* something I haven't known... but I've been told.... again and again......  
  
Love.... something that toys with us constantly.... appearing in more ways, shapes and forms than we can possibly imagine... tricking us into believing it's more or less than it really is... Many of us have fallen in love and not even known... sad when you think of it... we trick ourselves into believing we don't know the meaning of the word.... or into believing we know it too well....  
  
Love... a word taken for granted and thrown away like garbage in society today.... to some cherished dearer than life itself.... for others.... a way to get some ass.... Forever is Just a Pretty Word Often Forgotten in the Chaos of Today..... for many of us... there is no forever in love... for others, forever isn't long enough... We hope, wish and dream to be someone else... someone better..... or we hope to somehow better ourselves-- we never stop to realize that to someone else we ARE perfect... in every way... For fear of being mocked or shunned we sometimes hide our love, deny our love, or wish it never existed... these are things that we regret later... but at the time we think it's best.... I wish I told everyone I loved that I loved them -- face to face.... instead I write letters... that's my trade mark I guess... easier to face rejection, a quiet let down, or a " I just wanna be friends" speech... whatever form it comes in or whatever you want to call it, when you write to someone you don't have to worry about it. But then again, you don't get to know the person's true reaction, or let them see the sincerity in your eyes.... but at least I tell them.....  
  
Love... confusing...frustrating.... something foreign to us even if it's happened to us before.... the feeling of what would have, could have, or should have happened that linger on afterwards...... we never truly forget who we've loved.... no matter how we loved them, when we loved them or even where we loved them... It all stays with us, and each time we see them, read a note they left us, or hear their voice on the telephone, we can't help but feel that little pang inside of us that tells us we still care.... can't help but wish they knew how truly and deeply we care...... Sometimes we're afraid they won't care... sometimes we're afraid they do care.... That one initial leap of faith is so often chickened out of (for lack of a better term) that true love is almost unreachable.... Some people think the mind can be trained to love.... who knows if they're right...  
  
Love... a feeling best shared with others.... Self love is the key to happiness, but the love you get from another is a feeling cherished for an eternity...   
To heal, educate, and inspire....  
  
Silent Suffering.....that's what the enigma is…

~*~ Normal view~*~ 

"Ass hole wake up and listen to me!!!" Syaoran said shouting into Matt's ear. He snapped out of his trance and saw an angry Syaoran with a extremely kawaii Sakura by his side. Matt winked and licked his lips causing Syaoran to smack him across the head. 

"Crap, can you hit me any harder?" Matt said screaming in pain. Syaoran nodded and said, "Yes, asshole I can hit you harder! Would you like me too?…god…staring at my girlfriend like that isn't healthy…not even for an insane person as yourself!"

"Then I'll take that as a compliment!" Matt said happily then fell to the ground hugging himself.

Sakura frowned and grabbed Syaoran's arm, " We've got to get out of here…and we got to help him…I know you hate him…but please think about this…he's insane…we got to help him get better!" Syaoran looked at her pleading eyes and smiled… "Fine…we'll help the pathetic asshole…" Using his other hand, Syaoran picked up the bumbling boy and dragged him around the corner.

"Stop where you are you three!" A voice echoed from the hallway…it was Hak-sum.

*~* Hak-sum's POV *~*

That asshole of a boy…he has let me down for the final time! I cannot have him running around while he is unstable…I must get him back into his study and place another spell on him…Why did I pick such a insane boy?…why didn't I pick a sane person…why?…

I was panicking when I couldn't sense the boy's energy…so I ran from my study to reach his room but then suddenly a burst of energy came back. "So the boy is stable?…good…I won't have to place that spell on him…" I said to myself hoping that I wouldn't have too…cause doing these kinds of spells really tired me out. I then felt a pink aura pass by and realized that the angel was out from her room running around…Not a good sign so I decided to run after her. I turned the corner and saw that the pink angel was in the arms of that Chinese boy…and in his arms was the only way I could use magic…that insanely kid that drove me to the brink of insanity myself…

"Great…now I got to both my power sources back! But that Chinese boy…mmMmm I can almost taste his magic powers as well….I will see to it that I also get this boy's strength…then Clow Reed…we will meet…again…and face off to show who has the most magic…And I am certain that I will be the victor this time…as well as the lucky man to earn the young angel's heart!

I shouted out and hoped that the trio heard me.

~*~ FIN! For now! ~*~

Alrite! How'd you like it?…the enigma thing took a long time to think…hahha It's Halloween…and the doorbell's a ringing are you the ones asking for candies or for stories?…cause both are driving me to the brink of insanity! All those costumes…all those words…*faints* *gets up!* ooOooOoOoo I can see stars! Hahah well I hope you enjoy this chapter…it was really a drag…no sorry it was fun to write this story…haha I'm sorry I did took so long to write this chapter up…For one thing…I do have school you know?…plus being in grade 11 isn't as easy as most people would think! There are projects upon projects upon projects! They never cease! It's so unbearable! Plus I get very sad that people wish to read my new chapter as soon as possible…well I can't exactly reply to that request as quickly as some might think…but at least I try…today I was suppose to be working on some more projects…But you know what?! At least I said no to that and went to my story. Cause my readers are very important to me…I kinda understand how J.K Rowling goes through in a way… hahah this is only because millions of children and adults await her newest volume Including me! Haha and she tries her hardest to get it finished but pushes it back…which just upsets most of her readers…well it's only so she can perfect it and make all her readers happy! This is what I'm trying to do…so if and only IF I don't post up for a really long time…please think about this: I'm only trying to either get out of writers block, OR I'm making a crazy long chapter to please everyone with an insanely long author's note at the end! * hahah note that this chapter is insanely long compare to my other ones! * heheh Well Good night every one for my fingers are aching with tiredness and I continue to hear "trick-or-treaters" calling their phrase just to get free candy! When I could be gorging all that delicious sweets all by myself but didn't because Kero-chan is afraid of the readers hunting her down and beating her to a pulp in order to find out more about this crazy story and didn't go trick or treating!!! Hahah now that that is off my chest! Please please please read my other story!: it's called Guardian Angels URL: **http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=986314**

It's more serious then my this story…and I wish to get your opinion on this!! So please from the bottom of my heart you to all you huge open arms…GO READ MY STORY and make me happy because I made this chapter so friggen long!!!! Oh and please visit my site…it's got some of my own manga there and some drawings that I've scanned onto the site…take a gander plz and remember to sign G-bookie!

URL: Http://www.geocities.com/kawaii_kero20

****

Now for thank-you's to my previous reviewers!

Chapter 16 Reviewers

Li Syaoran Is So KAKOII

PLEASE UPDATE VERY SOON!

__

Kerochan: I did I DID ! Go read Go read! And please read my other story! Please please! I'm begging you!!

meimei 

gross....matthew is so gross..not to mention evil and gross..and gross and gross and gross....but great story though!!! keep writing...update soon!!!

__

Kerochan: heheh I know I know Plus he's Insane now…so hehehe I'm making him suffer for all the mean things he's done to Sakura-chan like calling her bad, bad names!

SakuraStar

OH THIS IS GOOD!^^  
stupid Matt... I LOVE YOU SYAORANNNNNNN!!!^^  
sorry i didn't review the other chappys^^' i just read them and i'll review them^^ well in the meen time..... CONTINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
^-^'  
  
~SakuraStar

__

Kerochan: OooOOo you keep ur hands off syaoran-kun heheh cause he's MINE !! Nah I'm just joking! WE can SHARE him! Hehehe I'll continue but please be nice and wait!

Silverwing 

Finally!!! Sakura got away from that.....Person ^ ^!! Alright Sakura Cards..so how in the world is Syaoran,Eriol and Tomoyo ganna get in the Castle?!?!?!? is it even a castle??-__-;; anyway post the next chappie up soon!!!  
  
Good Work!!!

__

Kerochan: Well Syaoran got into the castle thingie now to get Tomoyo and Eriol-kun in… I completely forgot to put them in…hahah oppies! *Eriol-kun and Tomoyo comes to hurt Kero-chan!* Ahh sorry sorry! Hehehe

Unknown

OK.....  
this part was really confusing!!!  
but i like it!!!  
update it ASAP!!!!!

__

Kero-chan: Sorry for the wait! But look this chapter is freakish long! I hope you give a name next time you place a review…so you know I know that you aren't invisible! I like to make all my reviewers KNOWN! Cause well they are who keep me going! I LUV YOU ALL!! Hahha

MystyAura

Good chapter!^.^  
Please, please, please, please continue! I'm gonna die of suspense! When is Syaoran and the gang coming? they'd better come before something happens to Sakura. But pleze write!!!!!

__

Kero-chan: Hiddiho's Neighbourino's! hahha I've been watching too many simpson's eppies…heheh I'm sorry for keeping you in suspense! But look I made the chappie extra long to make it up! AM I FORGIVEN?!?!?! PLEASE say I am!

Animefreak242

YAY!! She got away! I wonder what'll happen now? Hmm... Hopefully our heros will come and save Sakura, but, knowing them *sniffle* they won't get here for another 3 chapters. *cries* They're SO slow!! Sakura needs Syaoran to beat the crap out of Matt now. Especially after what he just did. *audience nods in agreement*  
  
Anyway, great chappy! Please update soon!! Ja ne! *wavies* =D  
  
~Animefrek242 =)  
aka  
Kawaii Girl ^_^

__

Kero-chan: OOooOo it's Kawaii Girl! OooOo look how cute she is! *pinchs cheeks* hahha I'm glad you like the story so far! Please keep reading!

meimei

HELLO?!?!?!? where are you?!?!?! UPDATE!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!!! it's been like a month since you last updated!!!!! hehe...sorry..but i really wanna know what happens...UPDATE!!!

__

Kerochan: OMG OMG OMG! It's been a MONTH? SINCE I LAST UPDATED?!! *Rushes to computer starts madly typing* (thinks to self: must hurry…must get chapter finished…damn school why must you give so much homework now I'm so behind soo soo behind!!! Ack!)

****

BIG THANK YOU TOO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS IF I DIDN"T LIST YOU! CAUSE KEROCHAN HAS GOTTON WAAY TOO LAZY! HEHEH SO I GIVE YOU SPEICAL SPECIAL THANKS !!! NOW GO REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORY!!!!!!


	18. Part one : You taste sweet

With You I belong By: Kero-chan Recap!: Last time in With You I belong.Sakura-chan escaped from Matt.*shivers.* and yes.hmm Syaoran came to save her! *Throws up hands* Yey! ..alright..then Matt kinda had some crazy mental problems.and Hak-sum is .umm hmm well yeah you know! The usual bad guy thing; he wants more power.wants to win the girl.*tch.like some ugly ugly guy would! * hehhe well let's continue!  
  
::!!:: FOREWARNING! I had a major writer's block in the story!! So please forgive me if it's like.kinda short! ::!!::  
  
Chapter 18: You taste sweet.  
  
"Stop where you are you three!" A voice echoed from the hallway.it was Hak- sum.  
  
*~* Hak-sum's POV *~*  
  
That asshole of a boy.he has let me down for the final time! I cannot have him running around while he is unstable.I must get him back into his study and place another spell on him.Why did I pick such a insane boy?.why didn't I pick a sane person.why?. I was panicking when I couldn't sense the boy's energy.so I ran from my study to reach his room but then suddenly a burst of energy came back. "So the boy is stable?.good.I won't have to place that spell on him." I said to myself hoping that I wouldn't have too.cause doing these kinds of spells really tired me out. I then felt a pink aura pass by and realized that the angel was out from her room running around.Not a good sign so I decided to run after her. I turned the corner and saw that the pink angel was in the arms of that Chinese boy.and in his arms was the only way I could use magic.that insanely kid that drove me to the brink of insanity myself.  
  
"Great.now I got to both my power sources back! But that Chinese boy.mmMmm I can almost taste his magic powers as well..I will see to it that I also get this boy's strength.then Clow Reed.we will meet.again.and face off to show who has the most magic.And I am certain that I will be the victor this time.as well as the lucky man to earn the young angel's heart!  
  
I shouted out and hoped that the trio heard me. They turned around and looked straight into my eyes. " yes.lovely now to do away with the meddlesome brat.." I thought to myself. "Once he's out of the way.I can reach my goal in taking the magic powers." I walked closer to the three grinning like a manic. Of course to them.I probably was a manic.but did I really care?...not really.  
  
After all, everything I wanted.was deep inside each of them.the magic powers that would help me defeat my old master. I'll show him.finally once and for all!  
  
~*~ Normal view ~*~  
  
Sakura slowly shifted closer to Syaoran and placed her right hand into her pocket. No one was watching her movements so she pulled out a single card. "Firery." Sakura's eyes glinted with excitement and waited for the first move.  
  
Hak-sum drew ever so close to the three. Matt's mouth was grinning so widely that a frog would be able to jump in it and he wouldn't have noticed.  
  
"Master Hak-sum! Are we going to take the powers now?...I thought we'd do it after the ceremony!!" Matt said almost jumping up and down. Matt had secretly been practising some magic on his own.so he could overthrow Hak-sum and take Sakura as his own. But his plan was slowly coming undone when Syaoran had appeared. His motive was lost. But still he grinned. If he couldn't have Sakura all to himself.No one will.  
  
"Out of the way now Matt...Prepare the ceremony room. We will continue as planned before this brat came." Hak-sum said pulling out a key with silver wings at the top. The key was plainly made out of magic and flew from Hak-sum's hand onto Matt's. Syaoran made a grab for it but was too late. Matt grinned again and ran off the opposite direction.  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breathe and turned his attention back to Hak- sum. Hak-sum smiled again and reached out his hand towards Sakura he began to move his fingers back towards him * Kero chan: Think of it like this, you know when you see a kitty and you move your fingers saying here kitty kitty! Yeah.like that.that's what Hak-sum is doing.* Then a strange aura came surrounding Sakura. She gave a shout and was soon wrapped around the blackish blue aura.  
  
"Perfect.you boy.are next!" Hak-sum said giving a warning to Syaoran not to interfere. But Syaoran couldn't watch his Sakura suffer and called his orb, turning it into a sword ran straight into Hak-sum making him lose eye contact with Sakura and breaking the aura connection. Sakura dropped landing on her feet and tugged her chain around her neck. It was the Clow Key * or sakura.key.not sure what to call it at the moment * She then said the ancient verse and out from the key came the beautiful wand with the star on top. She fingered the card hidden in her hand and out came beautiful flames surround Hak-sum.  
  
"ARGH! You.STOP THIS!! SHOU *.hmmm it's suppose to mean Water in Cantonese.I think I'm sure I spelt it wrong.but no matter just think of him saying water instead! * At this water came spurting out from his hand and doused the fire surrounding him.  
  
"FLY!" shouted Sakura. Wings sprouted from her back and flew higher. Out from her pocket she drew another card as she watched Syaoran beating hak-sum with his sword * aww.hehehe * she glanced at the lining of the card. It read Arrow. .. " Arrow.Good." She called forth the ancient power and suddenly an arrow and bow came to her hands. She took aim ..and shot the arrow hitting.  
  
*Soooo.this is where the whole thing ends. man am I so tired.you have no idea what plans I have for this story.but unbelievable.I forget what happens! Hahah so do you guys think I should seriously continue this story?...lolx I bet you guys do.I can tell by your faces! *points at readers faces!* Look at them.they are all confused! Bet you all thinking the same thing: " What happened?! What did Sakura shot?..." Well to answer that.She accidently hit syaoran. oppies! Ahahah If I did that everyone would kill me! Hahah Sakura would never do anything that would hurt her dear Syaoran-kun.hehheeh well.On with the story I guess.but really I don't understand why you even read this! I think this writer's block is seriously getting to my head!! SO.sorry if this chapter seriously sucks!! *  
  
She took aim and shot the arrow. "AGG" Hak-sum said holding his heart. The arrow still piercing through the clothing, he growled and looked up. There was his magic source.he smiled again and leaped up. Jumping over Syaoran and pinned Sakura down to the ground. She screamed and was quickly silenced as Hak-sum placed his lips on top of his. She closed her eyes for they became too heavy to keep them up. Hak-sum smiled and started to drain her power. But broke away saying to himself, " I want to save you for later. You have power that tastes like strawberries.you are very sweet." Hak-sum pulled the arrow out revealing his wound completely healed. Syaoran was running towards Hak-sum sword drawn ready to attack. Hak-sum lifted Sakura up; using his free hand he pulled his cape and disappeared. "No! Sakura!...Damn him.damn Hak-sum..I'll get you back!" Syaoran said running towards the way Matt had left before.  
  
Author's notes:..ack.it's so short! I know I know! Please help me out by sending e-mails of ideas!!! Since..I'm in such a bad writer's block!!...@.@  
  
My e-mail for reviewers is : cutie_kero@hotmail.com please please please review! And don't be mad I'll try to get the newer chapter up once ideas have been made! Thank you!!! 


	19. With You I Belong

With You I belong By: Kero-chan

Recap!: Last time in With You I belong…Sakura-chan escaped from Matt.*shivers…* and yes…hmm Syaoran came to save her! *Throws up hands* Yey! ..alright..then Matt kinda had some crazy mental problems…and Hak-sum is …umm hmm well yeah you know! The usual bad guy thing; he wants more power…wants to win the girl…*tch…like some ugly ugly guy would! * hehhe well let's continue! 

::!!:: FOREWARNING! I had a major writer's block in the story!! So please forgive me I also started on a new story called Simply Irresistible and just wanted to get a good start on it before finishing this story! PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ::!!::

Chapter 18: With You I Belong ( second last chapter!!)

~*~ Normal View ~*~

"Stop where you are you three!" A voice echoed from the hallway…it was Hak-sum.

*~* Hak-sum's POV *~*

That asshole of a boy…he has let me down for the final time! I cannot have him running around while he is unstable…I must get him back into his study and place another spell on him…Why did I pick such a insane boy?…why didn't I pick a sane person…why?…

I was panicking when I couldn't sense the boy's energy…so I ran from my study to reach his room but then suddenly a burst of energy came back. "So the boy is stable?…good…I won't have to place that spell on him…" I said to myself hoping that I wouldn't have too…cause doing these kinds of spells really tired me out. I then felt a pink aura pass by and realized that the angel was out from her room running around…Not a good sign so I decided to run after her. I turned the corner and saw that the pink angel was in the arms of that Chinese boy…and in his arms was the only way I could use magic…that insanely kid that drove me to the brink of insanity myself…

"Great…now I got to both my power sources back! But that Chinese boy…mmMmm I can almost taste his magic powers as well….I will see to it that I also get this boy's strength…then Clow Reed…we will meet…again…and face off to show who has the most magic…And I am certain that I will be the victor this time…as well as the lucky man to earn the young angel's heart!

I shouted out and hoped that the trio heard me. They turned around and looked straight into my eyes… " yes…lovely now to do away with the meddlesome brat.." I thought to myself. "Once he's out of the way…I can reach my goal in taking the magic powers…" I walked closer to the three grinning like a manic. Of course to them…I probably was a manic…but did I really care?...not really.

After all, everything I wanted…was deep inside each of them…the magic powers that would help me defeat my old master. I'll show him…finally once and for all!

~*~ Normal view ~*~

Sakura slowly shifted closer to Syaoran and placed her right hand into her pocket. No one was watching her movements so she pulled out a single card. "Firery…" Sakura's eyes glinted with excitement and waited for the first move.

Hak-sum drew ever so close to the three. Matt's mouth was grinning so widely that a frog would be able to jump in it and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Master Hak-sum! Are we going to take the powers now?...I thought we'd do it after the ceremony!!" Matt said almost jumping up and down. Matt had secretly been practising some magic on his own…so he could overthrow Hak-sum and take Sakura as his own. But his plan was slowly coming undone when Syaoran had appeared. His motive was lost. But still he grinned. If he couldn't have Sakura all to himself…_No one would_.

"Out of the way now Matt...Prepare the ceremony room. We will continue as planned before this brat came." Hak-sum said pulling out a key with silver wings at the top. The key was plainly made out of magic and flew from Hak-sum's hand onto Matt's. Syaoran made a grab for it but was too late. Matt grinned again and ran off the opposite direction.

Syaoran cursed under his breathe and turned his attention back to Hak-sum. Hak-sum smiled again and reached out his hand towards Sakura he began to move his fingers back towards him * Kero chan: Think of it like this, you know when you see a kitty and you move your fingers saying here kitty kitty! Yeah…like that…that's what Hak-sum is doing…* Then a strange aura came surrounding Sakura. She gave a shout and was soon wrapped around the blackish blue aura. 

"Perfect…you boy…are next!" Hak-sum said giving a warning to Syaoran not to interfere. But Syaoran couldn't watch his Sakura suffer and called his orb, turning it into a sword ran straight into Hak-sum making him lose eye contact with Sakura and breaking the aura connection. Sakura dropped landing on her feet and tugged her chain around her neck. It was the Clow Key * or Sakura…key…not sure what to call it at the moment * She then said the ancient verse and out from the key came the beautiful wand with the star on top. She fingered the card hidden in her hand and out came beautiful flames surround Hak-sum.

"ARGH! You…STOP THIS!! SHOU *…hmmm it's suppose to mean Water in Cantonese…I think I'm sure I spelt it wrong…but no matter just think of him saying water instead! * At this water came spurting out from his hand and doused the fire surrounding him. 

"FLY!" shouted Sakura. Wings sprouted from her back and flew higher. Out from her pocket she drew another card as she watched Syaoran beating hak-sum with his sword * aww…hehehe * she glanced at the lining of the card. It read Arrow. …. " Arrow…Good." She called forth the ancient power and suddenly an arrow and bow came to her hands. She took aim ….and shot the arrow hitting…

*Soooo…this is where the whole thing ends… man am I so tired…you have no idea what plans I have for this story…but unbelievable…I forget what happens! Hahah so do you guys think I should seriously continue this story?...lolx I bet you guys do…I can tell by your faces! *points at readers faces!* Look at them…they are all confused! Bet you all thinking the same thing: " What happened?! What did Sakura shot?..." Well to answer that…She accidentally hit Syaoran… oppies! Ahahah If I did that everyone would kill me! Hahah Sakura would never do anything that would hurt her dear Syaoran-kun…hehheeh well…On with the story I guess…but really I don't understand why you even read this! I think this writer's block is seriously getting to my head!! SO…sorry if this chapter seriously sucks!! *

She took aim and shot the arrow. "AGG" Hak-sum said holding his heart. The arrow still piercing through the clothing, he growled and looked up. There was his magic source…he smiled again and leaped up. Jumping over Syaoran and pinned Sakura down to the ground. She screamed and was quickly silenced as Hak-sum placed his lips on top of his. She closed her eyes for they became too heavy to keep them up. Hak-sum smiled and started to drain her power. But broke away saying to himself, " I want to save you for later. You have power that tastes like strawberries…you are very sweet." Hak-sum pulled the arrow out revealing his wound completely healed. Syaoran was running towards Hak-sum sword drawn ready to attack. Hak-sum lifted Sakura up; using his free hand he pulled his cape and disappeared. 

"No! Sakura!...Damn him…damn Hak-sum….I'll get you back!" Syaoran said running towards the way Matt had left before.

It wasn't too long before Syaoran caught up with Matt. Matt was slowly strolling his way towards the Ceremony room. Thinking it best to hide from Matt, Syaoran hid in the shadows and followed the boy closely.

"It won't be long now…Sakura will be with me instead of that no body. We'll be perfect together!" Matt said swinging the key around on his finger. He reached a brass double door with a single key hole. He slipped the key in and turned the knobbly handle and went in, leaving the key in the key hole.

"What an idiot! He left the key inside the slot!" Syaoran came out from the shadows and leapt to his feet. He ran towards the door, taking the key he slowly slipped inside the chamber.

~*~ Inside the chamber…Before Matt and Syaoran entered…~*~

There was a flash of light and out from the blinding aura was Hak-sum…still holding in his arms the weakened Sakura. His mouth was widening to a smile. Sakura, still limp and unconscious was placed onto an alter. Hak-sum drew out a magic scroll and recited a chant. Suddenly magically bands surround themselves onto Sakura's wrists and ankles and placed her on a wall.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. All around her was surroundings that didn't seem familiar to her. "_Where am I? Where's Syaoran…_" Sakura thought to herself trying to figure out her surroundings…then it clicked her vision from long ago. It was of this place. This very exact place where her vision of her cards had brought her. There was the Hak-sum leaning against a chair writing something furiously on some paper. But Syaoran was no where to be seen. "_How long have I been knocked out for?"_ Sakura thought again. Her cards were still in her pockets and her key was still around her neck. She sighed softly and looked around the room again, trying to think of a plan to help Syaoran and her friends once they came to rescue her. 

~*~ Out side of Hak-sum's castle ~*~

"Eriol-kun? Are you sure Syaoran went out to get Sakura on his own?...He isn't that head strong is he?" Tomoyo said worriedly holding a costume she had made for everyone. Kero fluttered on Tomoyo's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about the brat. He'll do fine. I mean he love Mistress Sakura very, very much. I don't think he'll ever abandon her for anything. Tomoyo and Eriol had stopped by at the Kinomoto residence to find Kero-chan. After explaining to both Touya and Mr. Kinomoto, did they finally started on their journey to Hak-sum's castle with Kero as a guardian for Tomoyo. 

"Here" Tomoyo said handing Eriol a costume she made for him. "It's to protect you. I don't want to lose you when we go fight in there." Tears started to form in her eyes. She meant every word that she said and Eriol smiled. He looked down at the Japanese girl and wondered what his life would have been like if he never met her. Stepping closer to her, he pulled her into a hug of thanks and put on the costume.

"Here we are…this is the place with the most evil energy within the city." Eriol said surveying what was left of the restaurant that had just begun rebuilding. Kero flew out from behind Tomoyo and transformed into his true self chanting the same spell that Syaoran used to locate Sakura. After moments of waiting Kero turned around and suggested that maybe his powers weren't strong enough to help. He looked down in shame but Tomoyo lifted his head and said, "You did what you could. I'm sure it worked…Just wait and see." And as Tomoyo said this a wisp of wind began to form and a portal opened revealing the same background that Tomoyo had captured on her camera. 

"I did it!" Kero said shouting with happiness. Then together the three journeyed into the portal, not knowing what would come in store for them. 

~*~ Inside the castle ~*~

From out of the portal did Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero came. 

"Are we here?" Kero said, transforming back into his cuter self. Eriol looked around and sighed. "We're here, now let's go and find those two love sick birds." 

~Flash back Sakura's pov~

"SAKURA!! Where are you? Please answer us!" Syaoran's voice rang.

"Sakura-chan!! Where are you?? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo's voice called out as well. 

"I'm here! I'm here Syaoran I'm here….Tomoyo-chan…please come save me…I don't want to be here anymore." I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Windy is bringing my news of the future…Syaoran and Tomoyo must be trying very hard to find a way to help me…I must figure this divination out…what's the next card? Then slowly I chose the card next to windy and turned it over…

The next card I flipped over was the shield card. I felt the aura strengthen and I closed my eyes to see what shield was trying to show me.

I opened my eyes to a future I didn't know of. The walls seemed to loom over me. "Where…where am I? What kind of place is this Shield? Why did you bring me here?" I sighed…I knew shield couldn't talk back to me. What on earth was I thinking …I started walking around. I knew my true self was still in the bedroom unharmed and that my spirit was roaming around in the fortune that shield made.

Then I saw him. Syaoran! He was fighting Hak-sum using all his strength and magic against him. Syaoran! I'm coming! Just wait! I'll help! But as I ran to him with my hand reaching out to touch him, my hand went through. I ran right pass him. I turned around and gasped. Then I saw Syaoran say something. Out from his hands came a magic power…much larger then I have ever seen. 

"Syaoran!?" I heard a girl on a wall chained up wearing a pink and black dress which seemed to be made of silk. Oh my god! That…that's me! Hak-sum and Syaoran are fighting but where is Tomoyo?…I know I saw her in the first vision where is she? The vision of me on the wall vanished into another vision. But this time it was of Tomoyo holding Eriol-kun. It seemed like he was beaten pretty badly. Tomoyo was crying, and Eriol-kun was moaning softly. I turned the other way to see what had happened before. I saw Matt's hands in the air. He was chanting. A magic circle was around him. Just like when I use the Sakura cards. "How…how is this all possible?…when did Matt get magic? …Shield. Take me back I don't want to see anymore now."

I opened my eyes and I was back to where I was. I sighed. Thank goodness. That was horrible. I shivered and slowly thought how the two visions connected. Tomoyo and Syaoran were looking for her, which was obvious. Then…do Hak-sum and Matt attack them…for trying to save me? I can understand Hak-sum attacking me…but Matt? I thought…I thought he wouldn't do such a thing. It must be Hak-sum's doing! 

I was dreaming again…again with that vision of everyone trying to sacrifice themselves for me…Hak-sum was still there scribbling away at what ever he was doing. I was losing hope…and it seemed that nothing would help me now. Syaoran…I hope you don't come here. I don't want to know what will happen if you get hurt here because of me. Tears started to form again in my eyes and I blinked them back…I didn't want anyone to see me show emotions not now…But as hard as I fought to keep them back they just kept steming until I finally just let them flow. Tears just continued to fall silently onto the floor. Suddenly I heard them, voices from far away telling me everything would be alright. I smiled blinking away what was left of my tears and repeated to myself. "Everything will be alright." 

~*~Normal View~*~

"Everything will be alright." Sakura said to herself softly, hoping that Hak-sum wouldn't hear her. But he didn't for he was still absorbed in writing what ever it was he was.

"YES! I've finished…Now my beautiful bride. We will be joined tonight and there's nothing you can do about it." Hak-sum said releasing Sakura from her bonds and touched her lips. Then instantly she dropped onto the floor looking indeed very pale.

Now back to Matthew and Syaoran, they were both approaching the ceremony room quite quickly. Syaoran not wanting to wait any longer to beat the boy up jumped on him and pinned him to the wall that was about 7 feet away from the door that the ceremony room was located. 

"ACk! What are you doing here? Aren't you still fight Hak-sum?!" Matt screamed trying to use his strength to push Syaoran away.

"What is this ceremony you plan to do to Sakura?" Syaoran said speaking each word slowly and darkly as Matt continued to squirm under Syaoran's grip. In truth, Matt could have over powered him easily but because Hak-sum was not near him he wasn't able to call upon his dark powers he received from him. So all Matt could do was just stare at the cold brown eyes that belong to his persecutor. 

"Li-kun!" a female voice cried from behind him. It was Tomoyo, Eriol and flying close behind them was Kero-chan. Syaoran dropped Matt and turned around giving Matt the time he needed to run to the door.

"TOMOYO? What are you doing here? Hiiragizawa why did you bring her here?! You know she could get hurt…" Syaoran glared but soften his face and ran to the two. 

"Thanks for coming here. I need all the help I can get Hak-sum just took Sakura away for some ceremony and Matt…" Syaoran said putting on the costume that Tomoyo gave him, then turned his head to where Matt was and swore. 

"We need to stop Hak-sum from draining Sakura's power, now if what you said was true, then the ceremony that Hak-sum must be trying to do is an energy exchange. We have to hurry now because if this ceremony completes Sakura might not survive." Eriol said running towards the door that lead to the ceremony room.

The door opened and there in the middle of the floor was Sakura, looking very pale indeed. Syaoran ran towards her.

Zap

Syaoran flew back and hit Kero-chan who had just transformed in order to lend the group some of his power. 

"Thanks Kero." Syaoran muttered and called forth his orb. Eriol shielded Tomoyo and waited for something else to happen. As Syaoran got up again laughter filled the room. Not happy nice laughter that you would share with friends and family, but evil insane laughter that would send chills down a person's back. 

"Thank you for coming to my re-birthing celebration! I haven't drained the pretty princess yet…but after I get rid of you she will be mine forever! And there's no way on earth that CLOW-San can stop me! Now I'll have her all to myself. HAHAHHA Clow was a fool to never trust me. He said that she would be the next successor. I can see why. But for her to not have someone to protect her as well…then I'll just have to fit that description. It won't be anyone else but me! Tonight we will be JOINED! And nothing will stop me from making her love me the way I love her!" Hak-sum said running to Sakura and disappearing again, leaving Matt behind to fight the group.

"Now the games are about to start!" Matt said glowing red. Then thrusting a powerful blast he hit Kero and Eriol who in turn got up again and fought. Syaoran cursed again and ran towards a further door that was beyond the ceremony room.

"Syaoran stop! Don't go there! It could be a trap!" Tomoyo said trying to stop Syaoran. But she was held back by Eriol who just blocked another bolt of energy.

"Leave him. Trap or not…he'll be able to save Sakura no matter what. He's always been able to do that since they were little." Eriol said casting a spell towards Matt, who was getting very furious.

~*~ Sakura's view ~*~

I felt myself go limp when Hak-sum turned around and touched my lips. The last thoughts in my head was to be with Syaoran and all my friends, telling them I loved them very much, I wished that this would all end. I opened my eyes and saw myself on a large bedroom with no windows around. "_Just like Matt's room…only way out is through that door." _I thought to myself trying to move. But I couldn't, I couldn't move any part of my body except my eyes. 

"I'm glad you've awoke." Hak-sum said looming over me. I tried to scream for help but couldn't find my voice. He turned around again and changed his robes, then saying, "Now I can finish the ceremony without having anything disturb me. That boy, Matt what a useful little thing he turned out to be, even though he was such a nuisance but that lust he had for you my dear turned into a big aspect. He should be taking care of those rescuers of yours now." Then taking out the roll of parchment from before I saw the Chinese words saying "I love you girl from the future, I'll take you to the sky where your dreams will come true." I screamed silently as he began chanting words. My body suddenly started to glow. My face started to grow pale and once again my eyes drooped and I fainted. But before losing my conciousness I heard a voice of comfort, " With you is where I belong...Don't stop fighting...with you is where I belong."

~ Kero-chan's Notes: HIyas! I'M SO VERY VERY VERY SORRY! I'VE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND WILL START THE LAST CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE...PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY FICTIONS?...EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT CARDCAPTOR SAKURA?...OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! WELL READ AND REVIEW! THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT!! 


	20. A note to the readers!

Disclaimer: I, Kero-chan, authoress of Kero-bijou, am not the owner of Cardcaptor Sakura. The ingenous mangaka, CLAMP created it. So please don't sue…as I'm a student who writes for enjoyment! The characters in the story do not belong to me with the exception of the ones you have not heard of.

WITH YOU I BELONG QUICK NOTE!

Kero-chan: Hey everyone! This is Kero-chan I'm just writing this note to tell everyone that I am working hard on the newest chapter! Do not worry! I am NOT DEAD…sure I may currently sound, and look dead…but I'm not! The doctor's said it's only the flu that made me this way! I'll try and upload the last chapter as soon as I can! I love all the support and reviews everyone has given me! Please keep up the good work! Thanks so much!!! Oh..and for reading this…here's a sneak peak!

: _Chapter 19: Final Confrontation (title may change…it all depends)_

_Hak__-sum's words seemed to fill the cold room, every bone in the frail girl's body seized up and her breathing slowed down. Sakura was no longer in the world on consciousness, the evil wizard slowly rolled the scroll back into it's position and turned to glance at the sleeping beauty, leaning towards her, he took a scent and sighed. _

_"Such elegance, within a powerful girl.__ It's no wonder Clow, wanted you to become the master of the cards instead of me. No matter…I got what I want…and I can get more now that I've got you by my side. No one shall get in my way!" Hak-sum said smiling ruthlessly as he moved a single strand of hair away from the sleeping angel's face. Leaning closer he kissed her then swiftly tore away grinning wickedly. When suddenly the one door leading to freedom opened, revealing a figure. _

Well WHO can it be? You'll just have to wait till next week when I have more time to tell you…and when I'm off of the medication! (sheesh the labels were right!! It does make you drowsy!!)

PEACE OUT EVERYONE!!

~KERO-CHAN~


End file.
